Be Kinder
by CandyAndYaoi
Summary: Everyone scorned Naruto's existence causing him pain. Growing up with harsh emotions,he decides to kill himself. Before it was too late, a forgotten precious memory flashed in his mind.A new desire to live,Naruto searches for the kind person [Sasuke] who showed him hope,the problem was that he can't remember his face or name,so Naruto searches the huge lonely city, known as Konoha.
1. Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki

_Author comments: **COVER PICTURE BELONGS TO SATOSANTERU** (Deviantart) [If you like Sasunaru, check her account, She has a lot of great artwork/comics of SasuNaru]_

_So this is for my friends birthday, since I know that she really loves SasuNaru (So do I) and I decided what was better than giving her a story she can read! Please leave a review if you liked this! And perhaps continue reading...?_

_I hope you will put up with my mistakes in these chapters, i'll fix em later, and i'll add detail._

Be Kinder. Chapter One: Naruto Uzumaki

**Blood.**

**We all hate it.**

**So we hate the cause of it.**

**Yet our judgement is something to question. There is no right or wrong? Perhaps that is true.**

**Someone's justice is someone's cruelty. **

**This is true. **

**To a certain extent, but even now, there is a blurrede line you cannot cross, but that line is undefined and not acknowledged. **

**We act kind because we believe that we will receive a award to go to heaven, but if that was lie, we would unleash terrifying pain.**

**We deny of such a truth, and in return we are blinded of how cruel our nature really is. **

**How cruel humans were. **

**We hurt one another for selfish goals, whether from pride, greed, love, hate, jealousy, or money.**

**It's all the same. We hurt each other. It is an endless cycle. Really us humans are hopeless. **

**What was more horrifying is that some, perhaps most, enjoyed hurting others.**

**A question is then asked that the answers would differ from person to person.**

**If a dark evil, gave birth to something new and pure like any other. Would you kill it? Or would you nurture it?**

**Or perhaps...do something worse?**

**Let it live in loneliness, hate it as it grow, feed it with hatred, let it fend for itself.**

**Then it will become hate, the hate will fester and rot it's heart.**

**Then, what could have been a pure soul, becomes a monster.**

**This is because humans did the mistake to not give it a chance.  
**

**Assume it is a monster. Treat it like one.**

**Then when it grows, it is a monster.**

**So...**

**_When blood is spilt, pure hands become unclean._**

_The innocent child looked at his hands "Why...Do you say my hands are bloody...?" he asked, his body about to break down, the terror in himself skyrocketed, reaching the breaking point._

_A person in front of him appeared, characteristics remained blurred and colourless, yet the voice held emotions that were dark and felt very much alive._

"_Your a monster." it said._

_More appeared around him in a crowded circle._

_Each one of them towering the trembling little boy, tears formed. He felt heartbroken and alone. _

"_Your a nuisance." One began._

"_Why are you still alive?" Another asked._

"_Go away and don't come back." They warned._

"_Your filthy." Their voices joined to become one and said this finally._

_Darkness grew, as well as the size everyone grew. Eyes filled with hate began to appear each one of them._

"_Naruto. Wake up." A gentle voice whispered to the young boy ._

Daylight shined through the glass, Naruto was reaching out to the ceiling.

He first scrunched his eyes at the harsh greeting the morning gave to him. He got up and rubbed his hot neck with his gentle tan fingers, he felt cold sweat decorate his skin there.

He rubbed his eyes with his fingers, even though he slept plenty his body felt heavy.

His removed his hand from massaging his neck, he then paused, narrowing his eyes at his hand. His fingers were delicately trembling.

"_Why that dream again?" _he asked himself, bringing his other hand to grip his shaking one.

Emotions conflicted in him, all negative ones, shock, terror, sadness, regret and hate.

Yet he had this dream before many times, and repeatedly he would cry in the first while he began to recall memories, soon he began to lock these emotions from appearing on his face. He was alone.

It was sketched in his heart deeply. He would never forget. He then gave up on hope in himself.

No one acknowledged him, if they looked at him, their eyes bore hatred and fear. No one would tell him why though.

What did he do wrong?

He only wanted to know what he did wrong.

Yet everywhere he went, everyone at his city either glanced at him with disgust, or ignored him and whispered heartless comments. If he talked to one of them, some would throw things at him just so he would leave.

Everyone here hated him.

He knew well. In his tiny apartment room, he was alone in darkness, and so his heart would remain alone in darkness as well.

Though these painful memories haunted the depths in his saddened heart, he would put out his courage and stubbornness and act exuberant, brash, inattentive, and mischievous.

Constantly playing pranks just so people would give him attention.

Deep down, wishing someone would scold him, letting him know, that someone...anyone cared.

Naruto simply fell back on to his soft bed. He stared at the ceiling as the morning light burned his eyes.

He eyes were glazed while drowning in his thoughts when he remembered what day it was, the realization caused him to feel hateful emotions, he hated days like today.

"_Great, couples will fawn over the other kids and scorn him if I ever appear in front of them. Looks like another bad day..."_

_What else could come upon this empty child's life?_


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke Uchiha

Authors Comment:

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS.

Second chapter of my first fanfic that wasn't a reader insert! Its a nice change, I hope that you will enjoy this story and support this little fanfic I call my little baby 3

So First chapter I forgot to edit it since it was really late where I am, so please forgive me for the first chapter being shit!  
But from here on out, i'll be checking my works. I swear -.-'

I'll also try to update as much as possible! Please leave a review if you find the story pleasing XD

Some days I may try something new when I write some chapters so I hope it won't bother you too much...

So enjoy the stories my lovlies~

-Flizzy

Chapter 2 Be kinder: Sasuke Uchiha

I didn't sleep.

My body wouldn't allow me to sleep for days now. What was wrong with me? I feel heavy and my body tingles with everything it touches.

Every time I tried to eat I felt like I was eating sand and needles.

The smell of anaesthetic filled my nose, making my other senses numb and weak.

Nothing was wrong with me.

So why can't I move?

Where are my parents?

Oh.

That's right...

_**Their dead.**_

"_**That's right Sasuke Uchiha. I killed them."**_

I gasped, as I sat up, panic and fear pumping into my blood. I began to realize my surroundings and my fear settled down.

I clutched my chest, feeling the ghostly linger of someone's fingers that were choking me.

I clutched for air as my stomach twisted viciously, causing me to throw up once again.

Nausea, pain, numbness, headache, hatred, and rage were what I wake up every morning.

I can't forget no matter how hard I tried.

But sadness horribly wrapped itself through and around my weakened heart every time I remembered what happened just two weeks ago.

I could still smell and feel it. The feeling of rising fear and horror as I walked down my neighbourhood which was also the Uchiha clan.

The sight of slaughtered beaten bodies decorated the streets like dust. The smell of blood intensified from how humid it was that night, the smell was so rotten and putrid.  
Each body seemed like a doll that had its life squeezed, looking as if they lost their stuffing from rough play.

My clan, lost their intestines and blood.

Everyone was gone, I had hoped deep down my parents were safe.

That was how naive and foolish I was to hope for such a thing. Life is not a simple game of 'House.'

Yet we are all raised to believe that life was that simple, until some realize how stupid everyone is to not see the reality around them.

I closed my eyes tightly as I began to relive the day they died, to grow my hatred and vengeance.

_I walked down the streets in trauma, my body shook, and my pace grew faster when I began to think of my mom, dad, and my kind older brother._

_My legs trembled, threatening to give out as I feel myself about to throw up from the sight and smell. It was too much I felt dizzy too, I was going to faint, the running made it me feel twice as bad since I held my breath._

_Yet I pushed forward, somehow._

_Sweat ran down my neck and hands, as I began to develop images of my mother and father dead, or being killed. I forced my numb legs to run faster. Fear was consuming my body rapidly._

"_Where was Itachi? Please tell me he's safe with mom and dad!" he thought, whimpering to himself at the thought of his dearest brother lying on the ground cold and lifeless._

My fingers clenched to a fist of hatred, hating for how stupid I was to worry over my despicable brother. How did he deceive me all those years? Of what his true nature was?

I can't forgive myself for looking up to him.

Never.

_I reached the door to our house and fumbled around with my keys._

"_Where are they?! Let me in...!" I desperately pleaded in my heart._

_With shaken hands I unlocked the heavy door and swung it open and ran inside, almost tripping over my feet._

_I ran to the living room where my mother was dead, while my father's body was mutilated._

_I looked past them, and my brother was there with a knife._

My body tensed, soon I felt my skin drop to a cold sweat.

_Yet he looked at me calmly while evidence of slaughter covered him up from his shirt, hands, and splatters of blood on his neck and face, his eyes dulled, like the brother I loved dearly was gone._

_My heart shattered like ice, it shattered and began to disappear piece by piece._

_My vision trembled and blurred. I realize I was crying._

"Why...?" I asked.

My body began to tremble viciously, the emotions and pain I felt that moment rushing back to me, as if taunting me of my pain.

_My own brother whom I once believed was kind, compassionate and gentle, had killed our whole family in cold blood._

_He didn't even deny when he saw me. He could have easily acted and tell me that he was almost attacked. I would have bought it. _

_I would have believed him._

_Yet he remained silent and stoic. His looked red and murderous, it was as if the innocent blood that was dripping off his body, had stained his eyes red._

"_Why...?!" I asked again, my voice wavering from this horrifying betrayal. I shut my eyes tightly, wanting this to e a nightmare, a terrible terrible nightmare that I would wake up from._

_He looked down at me. _

"_Get stronger and nurture your hate. Nurture and when your strong enough, come and try to kill me. It will be satisfying to kill you afterwards." he said._

_Now in front of me, his one hand grabbed my throat and I felt the air cut off. I grabbed at his arm that had my throat, my vision blurred from lack of oxygen and my tears. I squirmed to get out of his grip. Soon I felt my conscious slip away. Itachi then had a different expression, but my vision was too blurry to identify it. I sent him a glare._

"_**I will kill you." **My eyes said._

_He simply smirked and said one last thing as his grip tightened and as my conscious began to drift away._

"_I'll wait for you, Little brother."_

_I am in darkness now._

I opened my eyes, my breathing was panicked.

I grit my teeth and glared at the wall, as if it was my brother standing in front of me.

I will kill you Itachi.


	3. Chapter 3: Hated Innocence

Author Comments: So far the story has been supported so I hope that you enjoying this so far, the first two chapters are introducing the characters, I'll bring the others in when it is their time, I will make sure every character is important in the story! Don't expect any Oc's in this story though. This chapter actually made my heart wrench a little...So I hope you feel the same. Please leave a review if you would, it would be appreciated!

I have to say, I am quite happy with how this chapter turned out, so I hope in return you will enjoy this chapter very much my dear readers!

Be Kinder Chapter 3: Hated Innocence.

There was silence.

Yet I still hear them.

Why can't they shut up?

"_I can't believe we still have him here...Why don't they just live on the streets? He deserves to rot away."_

_"I personally think Sarutobi should have locked him in a cage, he's a monster. Why do we need to take care of him?"_

"_He's so disgusting, he just stares at us when we play games. What a freak, no wonder nobody wants him."_

"_He's just a monster, it's not like he cares what we do to him."_

I gripped the sheets, those words, those harsh cold words were always said when I was seen or thought of.

My name was not 'Monster', It was Naruto Uzumaki.

Was it that hard to remember?

Everyone hated me, but what did I do? I don't want to be hated. I'm not asking to be loved, though my heart aches for it, I just want be treated like a human?

Why do they stare at me with hateful eyes when I walk down the streets?

Why do children throw pebbles whenever I ask to play in their games?

Why do their parents never stop them?

Why do their eyes encourage them?

I want a answer.

So I can change.

So at least they won't have hate in their eyes when their gaze meets mine.

It was almost eleven in the morning.

My eyes stared at the clock, the 'tick, tock' continuously reminded me I was supposed to be gone by now.

I sighed and closed my eyes, bringing the warm thin sheets over my head.

The bitter old woman who owned the orphanage where I also lived, always forces me out the house until the next night.

It was because on days where the couples come in to pick the kids, I was to leave so I could take away any discomfort my presence would bring them if I was there staring at the adults.

Of course, she uses this as an excuse to keep me out longer so she could have peace knowing that I was gone.

I'm so used to this that I don't feel sad anymore. In fact, I just feel cold, empty loneliness.

Everyone avoids me, they hate me. I hate them too.

I grumbled knowing that if I don't leave now the old hag would probably scream at me and throw things at me until I get out, and then I would not have dinner for a week.

It was hard enough with no lunch.

So I wandered around the forest, shivering slightly as I hugged myself to keep myself warm.

It was the middle of October, so chilly winds and dead leaves were everywhere.

I sat on a old oak tree I declared my 'castle' around last year. I often went to this place when ever they let out the orphans to play, since I found myself alone and hated if I was around them.

I settled on to a thick branch that wouldn't break, I made myself more comfortable by leaning on the dry, rough bark. I stared at the leaves and the light that escaped through the thick branches above me.

"I wonder how many more kids are gonna be afraid of me now?" I asked myself in a disappointed whisper, wanting to laugh at how pitiful I sounded.

I grabbed a bunch of dead leaves beside me that fallen off the branches and threw them in the air in annoyance.

On days when kids would leave for good with their new family, we also receive a new handful of miserable depressed kids.

No matter what they all end up hating me, perhaps they saw me as something they could use to lash their anger at.

After all no matter what they have gone through, no matter what they did, I was worse than any of them.

Perhaps it made them feel better, to make someone already more miserable than them feel worse.

At least I'm useful in some way.

This depressing thought caused me to drain my emotions again.

I felt empty, I clutched my stomach tightly as I hugged myself tightly.

Warmth.

I never felt anyone else's warmth other than my own.

Yet I knew, everyone hated me for living, that was my sin, my existence was a sin and a burden to everyone.

I wonder, will I find anyone would forgive me?

I sighed again, causing the ache in my chest to squeeze itself dry, bringing more pain to my already crumbling heart.

My blue eyes stared at the sunlight above me.

"I hate this." I thought.

I closed my eyes and curled up. Sleeping through the cold day. Keeping some warmth to myself.

Once again, I had a painful dream.

A happy one yes, but it was a cruel reminder.

I dreamed of my father and mother's warmth, holding my hand tightly, laughing with me.

Cooking me dinner, celebrating my birthday, telling me how much they were proud to see me growing up, and telling me that they love me. I hurt, because I knew so well, that I could never have that, because it was too selfish.

Everyone hates me.

I want to apologize and explain that I just wanted to be loved. That was all.

I hate being by myself.

I just want someone.

Anyone.

To stay with me.

Let me be selfish this once.


	4. Chapter 4: A Hateful Path

Author Comments:

So damn, I find myself writing more on Sasuke's POV which isn't good, since I want to balance things out, for now I'll stick to Naruto's POV more often, so this story will be told from two thirds from Narutos POV. I promise that the story will be satisfying!

Please review! I find that the comments encourage me more to write better chapters.

I truly hope you find every chapter is to your liking!

-Candy Yaoi

Be Kinder: Chapter 4: A Hateful Path

I was being escorted- no, I felt I was being taken prisoner by strange as he drove me far away from the place I once knew as home.

I was being taken to my prison. Even if I were to be adopted, I will never think of them as family.

They would not tell me where my brother was, no matter how hard I begged for them to tell me so I could go search for him.

Before the events of slaughter happen.

I knew deep down in my heart where I was being taken to, with no relatives, I knew they were taking me to the orphanage.

Where the sad and empty are kept. I suppose I was pathetic like them now.

A sharp pang attacked my heart, sinking it's fangs into my heart.

Pain wrenched my chest harshly, like poison was filling my heart.

A reminder of my intent to kill Itachi.

I have no home. I have no family. I have no happiness.

**I only have hate.**

That is all I need.

That will be my drive, my hate and revenge. It will carry me on.

_**My brother...**_

The grip on my small luggage became tighter as my rage came back, remembering why I lost everything.

I bit the inside of my cheek to hold in my silent anger, cursing Itatchi's soul where ever he was.

I leaned against the car door, watching the scenery move non stop, seeing shades of mostly green, red, yellow and orange, brightened by the harsh sunlight. Yet all I saw was darkness, everything looked hideous and ugly to me.

I got drowsy from watching the hypnotic pattern, I closed my eyes tightly and soon dozed off to a restless nap.

I was awoken by the patterned ringing from the car when you opened the door.

I lifted my head to peek out the window, I saw a big long house, with children playing games and such around it.

The house was a dark brown, and the window panes were supposedly white, but time caused it to whither and brown, the garden was full of weeds.

I stepped out of the car, pulling my luggage with me to get a better look at the house.

I scanned the area thoroughly.

No garbage littered anywhere, no bruises on the children.

All of a sudden I realized that the warmth in my body was sucked away, causing me to shiver.

The large house blocked the sunlight, casting a heavy shadow over me, almost as if it shot a knowing glare at me.

I felt cold, even though it was a warm day, the shadow seemed to take away any warmth it went. I did not want to stay.

My instincts screamed to leave.

I noticed that the children, however seemed happy, they were also clean and looked like they eat healthy. At least I do not have to worry about mistreatment and food.

The caretaker, a rather fragile plump old woman, looked at me with gentle eyes. I shot a glare at her.

I do not need her pity.

With my glare, her smile and eyes did not waver.

The man who drove me here turned to me. I noticed how old he was, with his white beard and drooping eyes.

I think his name was Sarutobi...

" Do not worry Sasuke. I promise that this place is the best orphanage. You know where to find me if anything wrong happens."

He said gently, kneeling down to me. I looked at him with upset eyes. He knew I did not want this.

I would have talked back, but something about him told me he was honest to me, so I bit my lip and looked away in silence.

All of a sudden a few high pitched squeals came from the right, the girl orphans were heading my way.

They squealed louder as they got closer, I took a step back, slightly frightened by their sudden intrusion in my personal bubble.

Some girls hugged my arms and were dragging to who knows where and began to drag me.

They were all talking non stop at the same time where I could not understand a single with their squabbling.

I turned my head to Sarutobi, he smiled at me again and then said to me "I'll talk with the caretaker about your files, and I'll bring your luggage to your room, so you get yourself comfortable here." he encouraged.

I nodded and looked ahead.

I already hate this place.


	5. Chapter 5: Two Paths Cross

Authors comment: First part, is Naruto's POV, second part of this is Sasuke's POV.

This thing has Angst, violence, so please read with discretion!

Please leave a review when you finish the story!

Chapter 5: Two Paths Cross

I was awoken from my nap by some really annoying squeals. I looked down and I saw a kid around my age with dark hair, his bangs were separated from the middle of his forehead, while his eyes were a empty black.

Some girls from the orphanage clung to him tightly and kept squealing. I could tell he was a new kid to our so called 'family' in the orphanage, his eyes told a dark story. Something terrible must have happened, I could see it in his eyes.

That empty hate emanating from his entire being.

I felt irritation with him, I felt jealously and anger. When I first arrived, everyone would avoid me and hate me, heck they still do if not more.

Then he looked up at me.

His eyes meeting mine, his sullen composure had wavered slightly to something more softer and less cold, but then it quickly turned back.

He shot me a arrogant smirk. I felt irritation spark, so I averted my gaze and turned my back to him.

One of the girls then spoke.

"Ignore him Sasuke, he's not worth your time, he's just a freak. Not worth your time." She said with a darkened tone, I could feel the other girls staring at my back with hate.

I clenched my jaw as stared at the ground. I wish they would just hurry up and leave me alone.

I know they hate me, they made it clear.

All of them.

I glared at the ground.

My irritation soon turned to hate for that arrogant jerk.

All of a sudden the hateful tension was broke when he spoke.

"You have one of the messiest, greasiest, and unkempt hair i've ever seen, are you a slob or something?" he asked in a rude tone.

Naruto swore he felt a vein pulse in his head, he turned around and pointed at him, his eyes narrowing at him

"Who are you calling a slob you half-assed prick!?" he threw at his face.

He swore he was mocking him. Sasuke turned away and began to stride away from Naruto's direction, leaving one last noise.

"Hn."

Naruto then growled to him.

"Speak English you girly haired shit!" he insulted. He stood up stupidly, forgetting he was in a tree, so he slipped off the tree.

"Shit!" he yelled through his teeth

...and tumbled down.

Naruto rubbed his head gently where a visible red mark was, no doubt leaving a small bump.

He stared at the dark haired jerk's back.

He just continued to walk away.

I felt a new type of anger sprout, that furious flame of anger when your arguing with someone in the moment. It was all new, it felt, kind of nice to be noticed by someone.

Then I realized he was playing with me.

The bastard.

Before he could go after him and insult him some more,some of the older and bigger kids were in front of him. Holding jagged rocks, sticks, and glass.

Their grins told him what they were going to do.

He sighed and gave in.

If he fought back, they would just try to hurt him more.

So he stood there, letting them walk towards him with dark intentions.

_**Let them hate me.**_

_**Let them hurt me.**_

_**Let them scar me.**_

_**Let them shame me.**_

_**Let me die already.**_

Part 2.

What a stupid person that kid was.

He was immature, well what do you expect his clothes were so filthy and old compared to everyone else, plus he looks like he has not had bath for days.

However, his blue eyes were so vibrant that he was caught off guard, he felt stunned at the moment when their eyes meet, his body slightly tingled!

He never saw anyone with bright eyes like him. He would have thought Naruto was a angel, though he would never admit that. He was far too proud to do such a thing.

Then a question popped in his head, he turned to the girl clutching his arm painfully tight.

"Who was that hay coloured brat? Why is he so filthy compared to everyone else?" he asked her. Her infatuated blue eyes turned hateful. Her tone switched to a mocking disgusted tone.

"Oh you mean **him**, you shouldn't worry your beautiful face Sasuke over a freak alike him!~" she said, her voice stressed the word 'him' as if he was a monster, all the other girls cheered and murmured agreements with her.

He did not understand, if anything, he seemed annoying, but not enough to be hated to this extent.

He wanted to ask more until he heard laughing behind him from the blonde boy's direction. He turned around to see what it was about.

His eyes widened and his body shook wit shock.

That kid, was on his stomach, a older heavy kid had his foot pinning him on the ground on his back, he hand his hand in the blonde hair, forcing him to tilt his head up.

They kicked sand in his face while they threw sharp rocks at him, whipping pieces of stinging glass on his face.

He looked to the girl again, her eyes noticed that he was shocked on what they were doing to the blonde boy.

He did not know what was more shocking, the fact the the blonde boy was being tortured without fighting back, or that the girl beside him simply smiled and said

"How about we just watch them Sasuke?~ It's so much more fun to watch the freak get what he deserves." she suggested sweetly.

Feeling a haunting disgusted feeling in his body, he threw the girls off him and ran away from the scene.

Thoughts overcrowded him as he ran away from them.

"_What the hell was wrong with them?! Why were they acting like that was normal?! All of that...that scene was wrong! So wrong...What the heck did that kid even do? He wasn't threatening, he was just an annoying kid!" _he felt cold sweat begin to build on his back.

For the first time, he felt shame for not helping the kid.

Why did they call him a freak?


	6. Chapter 6: Good Morning

Author's comments:

_***COUGH***_

_**LEAVE A REVIW  
**_

_***Cough***_

No doubt you will hate me for title of this Chapter...But hey Progress right?!

*Cricket, Cricket*

...At least you got your chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this, Im re-watching Naruto-Naruto Shippuden for the sake of getting to know Narutos Personality a little better. So after this, updating a new chapter may be a while...or not, depends.

But anyways! Thanks so much for reading this! Leave a review please!

Be Kinder Chapter 6: Good Morning

When you look back to when you were a child, you often find that you had acted like a complete utter fool, then you find yourself regret what you did and could have done instead, but no matter how much you dwell, the past will never change for anyone.

This is what Sasuke should have done, but he could not.

He himself was still a child. He was a scarred child.

A child of what remains after a slaughter. The evidence that death had happened.

Of course with the blonde haired boy being abused by everyone, Sasuke had temporarily forgotten, or rather, blocked Itachi and his family from his mind.

With how everyone talked about the blonde boy, he had trouble on finding his name.

In fact, why did he want to know the blonde boy's name? Nonetheless, he found out that people often addressed him as 'freak', or 'monster'. Especially when they talked about the blonde boy.

However, checking attendance, the old hag occasionally would call the blonde boy's name.

As if she had forgot the blonde's name purposely so she would not acknowledge him, convenient for her. Then again, Naruto was never there for attendance.

"_A two faced liar." _he thought of the old woman.

The blonde's name, was Naruto.

The woman would never say the Naruto's last name.

Why did she hate him to that extent?

Sasuke avoided Naruto and the other kids, well at least avoided Naruto at all times. The girls consistently went after him.

He simply put up with them like a good boy, however he sooner or later found that he hated the attention, or perhaps he hated girls now.

This was because they annoyed him, so he told himself, but he knew in his dark heart that he had no time for anything else but his revenge.

Yet, he felt harsh guilt in his chest, a sharper pain hit him every time he thought of the first day.

Naruto getting assaulted and beaten on the ground like filth, while everyone simple watched and laughed as if he was a clown.

**He watched too.**

However, he could never laugh at him.

Days turned to months, a year or two had passed him by.

Now he was ten years old.

By then, he grew certain skills to avoid certain people, simple enough, that was everyone.

He avoided them because he did not want their company, they disgusted him, but he did want to talk to Naruto.

Maybe to compensate for being such a coward on their first day.

He still remembered clear as day. He wanted to say sorry, he even felt a want to protect the dear blonde. Yet why?

The blonde was sincere when he did things, he was sincere when he wanted attention, he did nice things, but everyone threw it in his face.

When he pulled pranks, everyone all the more ignored him.

Of course, Sasuke could tell Naruto carried a burdened truth, Naruto's eyes would tell a story when Naruto was at his darkest emotion. However, Sasuke was not prepared to ask. Perhaps the truth Naruto knows, is what everyone hates him for.

That is where Sasuke came to play.

Sasuke began to acknowledge that Naruto in fact was there.

An equal.

They would pick fights, Sasuke acknowledged Naruto, because he saw that the Naruto was not a 'freak', nor a 'monster'.

Just Naruto.

He saw him as Naruto.

A human with equal right.

Although neither one would admit it, they liked bickering like idiots. It gave them a thought, a sort of purpose that would get them through the day. Something that made them forget their sorrow and pain.

What insulting nicknames could they use the next day? What shall they fight over?

What made Sasuke the most happy at the orphanage was when Naruto would show Sasuke the most sincere, happy, and pure hearted smile he would ever see.

Naruto's eyelashes would glow a warm gold colour from the sun, his eyes illuminating a ever clear heavenly blue topaz.

His lips would curl into a welcoming smile.

His expression always held a message.

One expression.

"_Thank you Sasuke." _

It was always pure and kind.

Just for Sasuke.

Sasuke felt possessive when it came to Naruto's smile. He wanted those rare smiles to appear only for him. He felt an addicting tingle in his body every time, leaving it light and drunk on happiness.

The only thing that bothered Sasuke when Naruto smiled, was the scars on his cheeks, he felt anger ripple his usually neutral demanor, wondering who would do such a thing to Naruto.

One day, Sasuke managed to hide away from everyone because he got out at six in the morning. He did not usually do this, but Naruto had been missing for a week now.

If he was gone for 2 or 3 days it was normal, he checked this morning and Naruto's bed was untouched. Marking seven days that Naruto went missing.

Although no one cared, Sasuke felt a dark pang of worry, causing his hands to become sweaty out of stress of the thought that Naruto was hurt.

Since Naruto often hid in the quiet, dark forest, Sasuke worried that Naruto hid in the forest and got attacked.

As he walked deeper in the forest, the less light was aroudn him, the thick branches and leaves consumed the light. Sasuke felt slightly uneasy in the dark, ever since Itachi had ki-

"_No! This is no time to think of that!" _He scolded himself.

Picking his pace up, calling Naruto out.

Then he saw by the river, Naruto.

As soon as he began to job to Naruto, he noticed the bruises on Naruto, and the fact he was not moving.

Soon, his jog turned into a full fledged sprint.

"Naruto!" he yelled out, running towards his once tanned body.

Naruto did not react, Sasuke could feel his dread and horror of the fact Naruto may be dead.

"Wake up!" He begged.

_**Please.**_

"Don't die like my family!"

_**I am begging you.**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Sun Dies

Author's comments: Ahh, gomen, I know that this story is probably taking longer then it should, but just to be clear: I tend to make sure the plot is not rushed, to make sure character development is noticeable through these chapters, as you should know, Sasuke is changing a little (in a good way). But you guys will probably hate me after dis chapter so Im sorry /A/

Be Kinder Chapter 7: The Sun Dies

He felt his eye lids twitch.

"_N...!"_

What...?

"_Wa-...-p...ar-...o-...!" the voice begged._

The muffled noise of yelling bothered his slumber, he opened his eyes lids slightly to see who the hell was waking him up when I was still asleep, there was no way it was already nine in the morning, which is when he was to return.

Blurred blotches of a odd figure, a bit of black, some dark blue, and pale skin. A person?

"_Please...don't die..." it begged once more_

He must still be dreaming. Why would someone go out to look for him this time of day? It was unheard of. So he decided to close his eyes again, despite the desperate plea, begging him to stay awake.

All of a sudden.

_**"Naruto!" **_

the voice cut through the muffled noise. It was enough for his eyes to open widely, and for his conscious to finally wake up. He tilted his head to the once blurred figure, his eyes sight immediately began to focus on the figure that held him tightly.

It soon became clear that Sasuke was holding him. Very tightly. A foreign feeling crawled on his skin. It was not unpleasant, in fact, it was welcoming.

Warmth. That was it. Warmth from another person.

A person willing to give some of their warmth to Naruto. For the first time, he felt warmth from another, when all his life he only felt the cold glares from others.

Though his voice had nearly disappeared since it was a while since he spoke, he managed to speak with a dry voice.

"What are you...?" he began to ask. Sitting up and made distance between him and Sasuke.

The warmth disappeared, and Naruto found himself miss the warmth.

He was conflicted. Why was this boy, the one he thought hated him, the one who caused him to become more frustrated with his rude insults, give him the kindness he always wanted, but never asked?

He felt happy that he was able to experience warmth and comfort, but felt slightly disturbed since it came from the least person he expected it to be.

Not only that, was Sasuke pitying him? Is that it? Was he simply pitying him because he saw that Naruto was a lower human to be pitied?

"Naruto..." Sasuke began, his voice calmer, the fear in his voice settling. Naruto felt an unwanted spark of disgust travel up his bones.

Naruto avoided looking up to Sasuke, he could not look him in the eye. How could he? He felt humiliated and disgusted, to be taken for a a fool, to be treated like a fool who should be pitied.

Once he realized this, his heart lost all feeling of emotion for that moment, leaving only hate in his lonely heart.

Naruto go to his feet, shooting a glare at Sasuke.

"**Don't touch me." **He growled. His voice was dripping with hate and disgust, he hated Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could say any more, Naruto sprinted away. Sasuke's efforts to keep up with Naruto were in vain, Naruto knew the forest far too well.

He knew the hidden shortcuts, the caves, and the escape routes. Naruto was exceedingly skilled when it came to speed and endurance.

So he knew he was far enough from Sasuke after a hour or two. He clutched his chest, his heart was pounding from the running, or was it from Sasuke? He could not tell, he did not want to know either. He ran to a cave he often hid in and curled up on the cold smooth surface of the flat rock ground, he hugged himself as tight as he could.

He just wanted this pain to go away, where ever it came from, he wished he never met Sasuke.

Yet his heart knew deep down, what Sasuke had done was something Naruto himself, needed.

After another day or two of avoiding the orphanage, specifically Sasuke, he returned soon enough and was told some news that should have shocked him.

"Did you hear? Sasuke got adopted!" a flamboyant girl whined to her equally flamboyant friend, only her clothes colours were toned a little darker.

The other nodded quickly

"I wish he could have taken me out on a date!~" she sighed, fanning herself.

Naruto was hiding behind the wall.

Sasuke was adopted.

He was processing it, while he did, he looked in his heart for any strong emotion.

Yet he found none.

He felt nothing to his amazement.

Just the familiar empty feeling but it was the same thing he felt before Sasuke arrived.

So he moved on to his daily schedule before Sasuke came. It was fairly easy, it was just the arguing that was missing. Did he miss the constant insults? Did he miss calling Sasuke 'teme' and himself being called 'dobe'?

Perhaps he did...

...

Perhaps he did not.

If that was true, then why did his heavy empty feeling in his chest feel bigger and heavier?

If he did miss Sasuke, why did he already forget Sasuke's name after a year passed? Had Naruto's heart rejected and closed off the memory of Sasuke?

_...One year_

He no longer remembered.

He no longer cared. In fact he no longer cared for much anymore.

_...Two years..._

He hardly ate in the beginning, before he had met Sasuke, but his playful mask was melted away. So now he was weak and raw to the harsh world, no longer his mask protecting him.

Before he knew it, two years passed a slip of the wrist from the edge of a knife, blood soaked his body that had tipped over from the effects of the dry pills.

Soon enough his world blacked out.

Before his life died out, a sentence, he had heard, but chose to never remember had forced itself to replay in his ears.

"_Please...don't die..." _

His eyes shot open, with a oddly, yet desperate fire in him lit. He dragged his weak body to a phone, pain shot throughout his body like lightening. Had he swallowed that many pills? How much blood had he lost from the knife?

He grabbed the phone and pulled it to his face.

He dialled a couple of numbers he barely could see.

First time ever to ask this one thing from anyone.

"Help me, I want to live. Please don't let me die yet." he managed to force out his mouth.

The grip on the phone loosened and finally the light of the world around him was sucked away by darkness as his eyes closed.


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome Home

Author comment:

REVIEW PLEASE

I feel like my chapters are too short, so i'll make them 2500 words each chapter, or around that, me longer to update though, I hope you don't mind. Regarding this chapter and future chapters, I may switch between different types of Narration, so forgive me for my stupidity.

Remember dis is Sasunaru

Also this chapter also made me a little weepy, but then again, Im a crybaby.

Leave a review if you felt sad or if you simply liked it!  
I appreciate it.

Be Kinder Chapter 8: Welcome Home

Today marked the day Naruto turned ten years old., but no one remembered so it was not such a big deal.

Naruto was sitting against a old oak tree, he was thinking of the missing blurs of memories he had. It was a nice cool day, with the wind brushing his peeling skin, and tickled the scabs received from the other kids.

Well, rather, from the newer kids.

All the rest had a home now. Now all the kids from two years before were gone.

Naruto felt a bit sad, although they harassed him, they were still part of his life, although he felt some relief, the newer kids seemed less aggressive to Naruto, but still aggressive.

Is it too much to ask for a loving parent? To just have a parent. Not necessary for two.

Just one. He just wanted a home.

A place he could say was his home.

Anywhere was good.

No. It was not too much to ask for.

At least for others. The adults despised Naruto, in fact, everyone did. All Naruto knew was hate. Would he eventually become a monster like everyone claims? Would the hate seep into his soul so that he would become the definition of what should be hated?

Naruto had begun to lose memories as the months went by. The more he grew up with hate, the more his own mind ate up his memories till there was nothing left but the memory of one moment. The person who worried over Naruto.

Just one.

Yet his memory had almost entirely erased it, and it was succeeding. Little by little, the memory began to blur, and the voice began to soften out, but Naruto grasped the memory tighter to him. It was too precious to let go.

Why could he no longer remember? He wished he could stop time and try to remember. Instead, time passed by as his memory blurred away.

He just wa-

"Naruto." A voice called him, loud and clear.

_Could it be?_

Naruto's heart held a small spark of hope, only when he looked up, it was a young man kneeling down, he had soft facial features, warm coloured brown skin, a horizontal scar on the middle of his nose, brown hair that was tied back, and kind looking dark eyes looking at Naruto.

Naruto's hope had died, then he began to question himself. Why was he hoping it was Sasuke?

"_Out of all people, why was I hoping it was Sasuke?"_ he asked himself.

Before he could answer that question, his eyes focused on to the older man's eyes.

The kindness in those eyes scared Naruto for a moment. It was so foreign and unrecognizable to Naruto.

No one would ever give him a normal stare, let alone a kind one.

No one.

It was because his existence was a sin.

Naruto's mouth turned to a sneer, as he felt his dark emotions build a rapid wall around him to prevent further pain and injury to his weltering heart.

"What are you playing at?" he had asked rudely, shooting a distrustful stare at the adult.

The adult slightly faltered but kept his ground, he gave a warmer smile to Naruto, and spoke kindly, ignoring Naruto's question.

His tone was soft and patient.

He stretched his hand out for a handshake.

"My name is Iruka Umino. I am going to be your father from here on." he said, with a surprisingly straightforward attitude, almost seemed like determination.

My eyes widened immediately at what he said. What was he trying to get at here? Was this some sort of joke? Naruto glared, his eyes narrowing at him, throwing all his hate and pain at the man.

"If you think I'm gonna fall for that, your wrong. I've had enough people trick me. Your not going to succeed getting a reaction."

He got up to his feet his fist clutching at the side of his wrecked pants, feeling overwhelmed with sadness, his own sentence reminded how everyone was a liar to Naruto.

"I'm not a fool!"

How every single one of them simply wanted to hurt him.

The man's eyes switched to a different emotion. Naruto expected it to be spite, but no, it was large amounts of compassion directed to Naruto. Naruto felt his body freeze, as his throat immediately dried up, it felt like something was stuck in his throat.

The man stretched his hand up slowly, but it was not hesitant, it simply was patient. His hand rested on Naruto's hair. Ruffling it with gentle touches with the tips of Iruka's fingers.

He spoke once more, softer. "Naruto." No one ever said his name with such unconditional kindness. Naruto felt the hairs on his neck stand on end, his chest was tight. His body simply refused to move, or perhaps his conscious refused to move.

"I promise, that I will take care of you no matter what." he continued.

"_Stop. Please stop, don't say anymore." _His thoughts begged, he wanted to say it but the lump in his throat blocked all noise from coming out. Yet somehow he managed one sentence.

His eyes refusing to tear away from Iruka's gaze, so he closed his eyes tightly, feeling hot tears threatening to spill over. He could not breathe well because of his suddenly stuffed up nose.

"I...I-I never asked for...this. I didn't do...any...thing...w-wrong...S-So leave me...Alone." Naruto managed to stutter out, his voice was weak and trembled as he spoke.

He his eye lids opened once more to see Iruka's expression, hesitating at first, but the emotion in Iruka's eyes remained the same, perhaps stronger than before.

One more sentence had broke Naruto's defensive walls.

Just one more sentence from Iruka.

"You didn't do anything wrong." He said. No one believed Naruto, not until that moment, Naruto's chest felt like it was being gripped, he could not breathe well.

He felt like everything inside him was twisting itself.

"I promise I will protect you. Your my son" Iruka finished, his smile broadening, as his almost angel like existence, sent waves of warm emotions that welcomed Naruto.

That was the limit for Naruto.

All his life, he was refused any warmth or welcome in any form, love was never a option he could have.

He could not refuse the warmth that was offered to him now. In fact, rather than him refusing it, the love persisted him to accept it.

He would have laughed at the thought, someone's love chasing him? What a terribly cruel joke.

What Iruka said, Naruto wanted to believe it was a joke, but he felt his depressed heart being sucked in by Iruka's kindness.

Naruto's heart was so deprived of love that it was far too weak to even fight anymore.

So he accepted. Naruto ran into Iruka's kneeling body and hugged him as tight as he could. He pressed the side of his face as deep as he could into Iruka's shoulder, letting out all the sadness and pain he suffered his entire life, as if trying to rid of the heavy emotions that weighed down Naruto's spirit over time.

Naruto was removing all his painful emotions to make room for possible good ones and perhaps, with Naruto's hopeful heart, make room for the possible happy memories.

Hope was rising in Naruto's soul, cleansing any wounds from the dark emotions that tormented him constantly until today.

Iruka simply wrapped his loving arms around Naruto's weeping self and let Naruto cry on his shoulder, Iruka knew Naruto suffered his entire life, so he would let Naruto cry as much as he needed right now. To Iruka, Naruto was a child that was treated cruelly.

He planned to move Naruto the opposite side of the orphanage.

He never wanted to be reminded of his cold lonely emotions. When Iruka would think of Naruto's pain when he grew up, his heart felt sharp pains, as if glass was stabbing through his heart.

If he could, he would erase all those cruel days of his entire life, just so Naruto could never experience the cruel pain everyone brought to him.

The reason for his strong relation, he himself was isolated as a child. His parents were murdered, and everyone ignored him because he was not their problem. He was alone like Naruto.  
He never wanted to see a child suffer like he did, but he did. Oh but he did, Naruto had it worse than him.

Naruto was hated by everyone because of stupid pasts.

His embrace became tighter.

He spoke again when Naruto's crying had ceased to small sniffles. He rubbed Naruto's back

"Naruto, want to get your stuff? I finished all the forms so we can leave today if you'd like." he pulled away and suggested for Naruto to get ready. Naruto nodded, gripping Iruka's shoulder and rubbing his eye, he mumbled out

"One more minute."

Iruka nodded. He let Naruto cling to himself and replied with a whisper.

"Alright."

**POV switch.**

Supposedly, when your adopted, you are supposed to be a happy go lucky child, well that was the stereotypical scenario.

The truth of my situation, well rather my _home,_ was that there was a rich married couple.

Both sides cheated each other, and they also used blackmail for their company to rise, word got out, business began to sink as more rumours spread.

There were so few options that could fix their dilemma quickly. Either it was too slow, or too expensive. One of the options were too adopt a child.

Apparently I was the one that was chosen to be adopted since the father commented about me growing up to be a good looking man. What was I to them? An escape? A excuse to use? Merchandise with no return receipt?

Things went as planned, their business skyrocketed back up, a little bit higher than before. They decided to simply keep me because I would give them chances to boost their reputation.

Of course they neglected to give me any parental love since they were so full of themselves.

I did not really care, they simply hired a nanny, a tutor for me to learn proper manners and composure.

If they tried to offer me family love I would reject it anyway.

I was also tutored at home for education. With this patterned life style, I grew slightly withdrawn. Whenever it was a holiday, or birthday, they never had time for me so they sent presents or money to me.

I never took interest, I felt slight annoyance though. They were just adults who were far too lazy and irresponsible to take care of a child.

So I took on the responsibility to listen to the nanny and tutors so I would not end up like my so called 'parents'.

Really, who was the adult here? They were just strangers. Really stupid ones.

The situation was reversed. Even on days when my 'parents' came home, they would violently shout and scream like children. Some days it resorts to violence and smashed things. Though they never laid a hand on me. They would not dare.

I made sure to leave a fine line of where not to cross. I succeeded in intimidating them, I felt a rush of pride and confidence. This way they would not dare interfere with my objectives, not that I have ever done anything to affect their reputation. Their money does not interest me.

On a rare occasion, the fighting would get so bad to the point where I would quickly hide myself away into the attic. I would get a futon, blanket, pillow, and a flashlight. The voices were muffled and I would stare at the ceiling window.

I would stare at the night sky. Feeling a little less lonely. I would think of how Naruto was doing.

The last thing I had heard, Naruto tried to kill himself.

When I heard the news, I asked them to let me see him, my mind wanting to beg, but I refused to allow myself to stoop so low to beg them.

That was stupid of me, I allowed my pride get in the way. Now, I really have no idea what has happened to Naruto. I was not allowed to leave the house unsupervised. I guess they might think I would run away. Well, that was my plan.

So they were not as mentally challenged as I thought.

They were retarded.

I sighed, I lay on my back, bringing the blanket closer to myself, it was a cold night today.

I was frustrated, today I was forced to learn how to compose myself. In other words, hold my emotions and bottle them up. I already knew how to though.

I kept my hatred for Itachi bottled.

I gripped my thick blanket, I missed Naruto. I would never say it out loud, but he was the only person that was able to keep my mind off Itachi, he was able to make me forget such things and make me look forward to insulting him and him insulting me.

Cheeky bastard.

Why did I even care for Naruto when I barely knew him?

He must have spread his disease to me.

I felt faint warmth remembering our fights. Then, I remembered we no longer had anything to do with each other. I wished I said more, maybe to talk more than argue.

I sighed again. I bit my lip. I stared at one star that seemed to glow. I know we will never meet again. I promise I will not forget you Naruto. Yet one thing I regretted, was that I never knew his last name.

"_He must be dead now." _A thought occurred.

I felt slight regret squeeze my chest. I closed my eyes gently.

If he was dead, then I can brush this away like my mother and father's death. Naruto is dead, my mother is dead, and my father is dead.

Simple as that.

I wiped away any lingering attachments with Naruto by persuading myself with reasons.

"_I do not need these emotions. I am to kill Itachi to avenge my family" _I told myself.

Naruto was dead in my mind, and he was to remain that way.

If I were to get attached to him it would only lead to my downfall. I almost completely strayed away from my original path.

I was almost completely lost. I would not let myself get attached like that again, it was far too close for comfort, and far too dangerous.

I felt peaceful now that I made peace with my inner turmoil regarding Naruto. Yet Itachi was thorn on my side.

I have to get rid of him.

My only objective was to kill him.

I was sidetracked because of Naruto, but no longer, I will work my way up. I will search the world to find that traitor and anyone who would dare help scum like him. He was to suffer from me. Like how he made me suffer. I will not forget.

I refuse.

I will work on locking my emotions away. I do not need anything else.


	9. Chapter 9: Walk Forward

Be Kinder Chapter 9 Walk Forward

Was he kidnapped?

Or did the room change?

Or maybe he was kidnapped by his greatest fear; Ghosts.

Of course he remembered that he was at his new home.

_Home._

It felt good to say that he even had a home now. Even more so that his parent was kind. The ability to say he had a home now sent tingly happiness bursting in his chest. The pain of being alone was gone.

For now.

Naruto found himself grinning like a Cheshire cat, he could not contain how excited he was, not like he would have contain it. Naruto got out of bed, changed his clothes and clumsily tripped down the stairs.

When he got up from his fall Iruka stood before him with a equally happy smile, it was more controlled but still happy.

"I take you had a nice sleep Naruto?" he asked, holding a plate of eggs and what smelled like bacon.

Naruto flashed a grin back, scratching the back of his head out of habit, and maybe because he felt slightly awkward.

"Good morning Mr Umino!" He chirped, getting back on his feet and happy vibes were centered around Naruto. Iruka's expression dropped to a troubled expression. Naruto felt his heart begin to fall, his hands became sweaty, and he could feel his heart pound erratically.

Did he do something wrong? Oh no, what if Iruka does not want Naruto anymore? What would he do? He could not take the thought of being thrown away.

His thoughts turned to a panicked game of the worst scenario.

Is Iruka selling him? Or what if someone paid to get rid of him?

Iruka rested his hand on his head and chuckled lightly. Naruto froze, was he playing with him? Was Naruto right all along? Had Iruka been playing with him since they met?

Naruto looked up at him, his eyes were desperate and sad.

Iruka's next words set him to ease.

"Naruto, you shouldn't call me Mr Umino anymore, from here on out, I'm your father."

His hand ruffled Naruto's hair in a slightly rough movement. Naruto soon realized his breath was caught in his chest, so he exhaled the air, along with his doubts and fears.

"I know that this is our first day, so I will wait for you to be comfortable to accept me as your dad. Now hurry and follow me, Breakfast is almost done." he added, before Naruto could say anything back his stomach made the loudest rumble.

Naruto felt his entire face turn red as he looked away from Iruka.

Before giving Naruto one last smile before heading back to the table in the diner, Iruka chuckled.

Naruto quickly followed after he processed what Iruka said. Naruto felt happy that Iruka wanted Naruto to be his son.

Naruto as someone's son.

An unheard, and unspeakable thought.

Once believed to be impossible.

So a thought occurred to Naruto. Maybe he was just as important as others.

_One step towards happiness is to love yourself. _

Is what Iruka believed. So he would trust Naruto will do his best to learn to love himself with his guidance as Naruto's father. Naruto sat himself on the table and stared at the plate of two sunny side eggs, bacon, toast, and his glass of orange juice.

He could not waited for Iruka to finish making his coffee so he began to eat it. He took his fork and scarfed one of the eggs in his mouth and began to chew it, for some reason he felt the the memories of the past obstruct his thought process.

He paused his movement.

No one ever gave the effort to make something for him. Naruto somehow got by with the money he would find on the streets to buy himself ramen. This was the first home cooked meal he had in his life. His head tilted down, his bangs covering the view of his bangs.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked, his voice was heavy with worry, this did not help with Naruto trying to force his tears away in his eyes.

Iruka set his cup of coffee on the table and walked to Naruto, he leaned to Naruto's eye level and placed a comforting hand on Naruto's back, his hand rubbed his back, causing the build up of warmth.

Naruto shook his head, he swallowed down the delicious egg, and he looked up at Iruka.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy, ya know? Cause no one ever cooked me meals like this, it's the first time."

he said, his voice was a little off pitch and had cracked mid sentence.

Iruka knew that Naruto needed a moment of silence, he nodded faithfully and continued to eat in silence.

It was not awkward silence, it was, nice. The air felt warmer and the mood was light.

The day started off slightly awkward, but it settled down to a nice pace. After breakfast, Iruka cleaned up, with Naruto's help.

Iruka decided that they should get to know each other more. So he thought that going out would help Naruto relax. Naruto was happy with his life, but the problem was that he was still afraid out of habit. His walls were thinner, but they were still as high as they were before.

Iruka was set to break those walls and show Naruto that the world was still full of good things.

His determination was set like fire.

So he had Naruto sit with him in the living room to talk. In the beginning, it was obvious Naruto was hesitant and clammed up a lot during the questions with mumbling or silence. However, as the minutes went by, Naruto gradually opened up.

"My favourite colour would be green, blue, and black, what are yours Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto grinned, his teeth shining. "Yellow, Orange, Blue, and Red!" he cheered out. Iruka could not help but smile. Naruto was a confidant kid underneath all his worries.

Soon the minutes returned to hours, so Iruka figured that Naruto's birthday was on the day they met, Iruka felt bad for not celebrating even though Naruto insisted he did not care about his birthday. Birthdays are about celebrating the day the person was born, to be happy they were born, no one was happy Naruto was born.

Iruka strongly insisted, if not forced, they would enjoy going an museum for Naruto's Birthday since he had never been somewhere else.

Well, he was not wrong.

But, he was not quite right either.

Iruka could not figure how on earth Naruto managed to knock down some dinosaur bone figures, set fire on a interaction machine, and managed to lose his own shoes.

Who the hell loses their shoes when they wear them? How do you even set fire to a machine with a single button?!

When they got home, Iruka did his fatherly duty.

He scolded the hell out of poor Naruto and his ears.

Naruto went silent, which was strange. Iruka had seen that if the adults called him a monster, Naruto would snap and yell at them to drive them away.

Yet Naruto was silent. Iruka felt guilt tug at his chest, he must have been too harsh.

"Sorry Naruto...Just don't do it again okay?" he suggested firmly.

Naruto nodded. He looked up, his eyes had a calm tranquillity in them, with an unusual tinge of happiness "I understand, and it's not your fault. I'm just...I mean to say..." his words faltered and tumbled out of his mouth. Naruto had never had anyone he could talk to honestly about how he felt till today.

His eyes glanced at Iruka. He lifted his head to face Iruka. He took a deep breath and let it out in one sentence.

"I...Never had anyone scold me...I know that I caused you trouble, but I'm just, happy...I don't know why..." he admitted. His eyes avoided Iruka's.

Iruka felt his guilt fade away, soon to be replaced with understanding. It was clear Naruto knows what he did wrong, but was happy to feel parental love when Iruka had scolded him.

Iruka gave a heartfelt sigh and offered his hand to Naruto.

"It's alright, let's head back home." he suggested, Naruto nodded obediently. Taking Iruka's hand in his smaller one.

"Hey Iruka?" Naruto asked, keeping his face and eyes in front rather than facing Iruka.

Iruka looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Yes Naruto?"

"...Thanks a lot..."

"_Dad."_

POV switch

"_**Sasuke! Teme!"**_

Sasuke woke up, he felt the presence of Naruto, but he quickly realized it was false. Why would he be here? Better yet, why would Sasuke even think of that idiot now of all days?

He could not understand. He forced himself out of bed to get ready for the private school his parents had sent him to.

Normally, it would be summer vacation, but with his school, there was no such thing.

Sasuke brushed his hair carefully, and quickly buttoned his dress shirt. He grabbed the blue tie and began to fix it into one. His black jacket he fit on felt tight, but was somewhat tolerable. Before he walked out his room, he glanced out the window to see a bright sunflower standing out in a field of dull bushes. He breath had hitched as a single name echoed in his head.

"_Naruto."_

When he tore himself from the distraction, he was greeted by a plain looking maid, nothing about her stood out. She smiled and greeted him

"Good morning young master Sasuke. Your breakfast is ready for you."

Sasuke gave her a nod before he walked past her to eat. How long the days felt. How long was he to stay here? The air was suffocating enough. Is this was it felt to be caged? He wanted to run away, but he was chained by the thought of Itachi. He wanted to find him, no he needed to find him.

He ate his breakfast, quickly and gracefully like how he was taught.

He also remained silent as the maid waited for his beck and call. He grabbed his school beg and was headed off. His parents never came home in the morning. Some days, he would find them having an affair with different people every time.

"_Who ever said Love was real was a liar." _Sasuke thought. He had no faith in love. How could he? Love did not last. If it did, why would his parents be dead?

Why would Itachi kill them? Why did he feel nothing but loneliness now?

Why did everyone he once loved turn their back on him? His friends were distant since his parents died, as if they were afraid he would bring misfortune such as death to their own family, they treated him like the plague.

He was alone.

He walked a lonely path that would soon be empty once reached. Once he has his revenge, he will be a empty shell of what he was.

Too long he had been in pain. His mind was no longer reasonable. He may have been brought into a rich successful family, but he nothing to begin with.

He had nothing but his revenge to hold on to.

Sasuke quickly got into the sleek, black limousine for school. He looked at the front, and the driver nodded and asked

"School like usual?" his voice resembled a growl. Baritone and heavy, it would easily frighten anyone but Sasuke was not fazed by him at all, which amused the driver.

Sasuke nodded silently, as he kept his eyes looking through the window. He would skip somewhere else sometimes if he did not feel like it, his parents did not really care as long as he did not cause any violent disruption that would affect their business.

A few moments passed, Sasuke was still dazed, watching the blurred objects, people they passed on the car. A small splotch of bright yellow and orange caused his eyes to focus and perk open.

He turned his body and his head to the back window, but there was no sign of such colours.

He quickly realized what he had done and sorted out his emotions and soon settled back in his seat.

"_What was I expecting to see...?" _he asked himself.

A single echo caused him to smile slightly.

"_**Teme...!"**_

Sasuke began to wonder what sort of boy Naruto would end up as. His hair colour may change as he grew whether naturally or by dyeing it, his eyes would probably change, his scars may fade, his height, his skin, his eye colour, his smile...

Wait, why was he thinking of such things? Did he not convince himself that Naruto was dead to him? Out of all people at the orphanage, why did he remember Naruto? He was disgusting, he barely bathed, he had no manners, he was stubborn, and he was as charming as a squashed spider.

...Yet, his smile always pleasant. He smiled often, but he only ever smiled when it had something to do with Sasuke. Sasuke felt a odd spark of happiness at those memories.

He then wondered that he was sane now because of the unforgettable mark Naruto had left on his heart. After the accident of his mother and father, Naruto was the closest anyone had ever gotten to Sasuke's cold heart.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by the erupt stop of the car's movement.

"We are here." the driver said, in a urgent voice.

Sasuke could not blame the driver, though he was annoyed that the driver did not do a better job of covering that, the driver did not want to be swarmed by the rather obsessive and infatuated girls who would swarm Sasuke like puppies.

At least the driver did not have to deal with the girls like Sasuke did.

Sasuke eventually figured out, that no matter what he did, they would follow him, of course he would never give them a glance, that would set them on fire even more. Sasuke groaned slightly, as he grabbed the handle on his bag and pulled down the handle to swing open the door gently.

He took a step forward to the school which reminded him of a jail.

A step forward to a harsh path that could only lead to a tragedy.

_A child walked a road._

_A very lonely road._


	10. Chapter 10: Faded Paintings

Author's comment: im going to be honest, I had issues with how I was going to end this chapter. I have some unique ideas I want to place in this story but I guess I should save them along the way. I personally found this chapter was longer than I expected to be. I originally wanted it to be at least 1000 words, since I don't have much time this week. If you like this chapter. Actually the bottom half of this story was inspirited by my visit to the mall, with my friend (the one who i wrote this story for). We were having a great time, we were talking about gay rights and indulged our inner fujoshi fangirl. By far it was the best day to spend a Saturday.

It would be very appreciated if you leave a review! Have a wonderful day/night to you!

Be Kinder Chapter 10: Faded Paintings

There are three reasons why any person would cry. Either they were happy or sad, or both; overwhelmed with strong emotions, they can't just express it through their facial expressions, their body forces something to come out of your eyes which were called tears.

If you think about, the whole idea of crying was disgusting.

Especially to Sasuke; especially today.

Everyone, including him, surrounded them. They were all crying, but Sasuke knew they did not care. They really did not, those tears they shed were for show. They were saving face for their business. It was just a waste of time for Sasuke.

His parents had died in a car crash since they were both drunk, apparently they though it was a good idea to fight in the car and not pay head to the road. Sasuke wore all black which was not any different from what he usually wore, he just put more black on than blue.

Sasuke watched their coffins lower into the ground. He was already twenty-one years old. It had been more than ten years since he was brought into this family.

He grew up with the expectations on taking over the family company. It was not like he was not ready, it was the opposite. Sasuke, to say in the least, was over qualified for the company.

He was smart, manipulative, cunning, ambitious, cold, and on top of it all, he was drop dead handsome. However, what was the most potential thing about him was that Sasuke could never be emotionally moved, meaning nothing emotional could bother him or effect him ever.

If someone was dying on the streets, he would ignore them and walk forward, his pace would not falter, he would not acknowledge they were there.

A truly hateful person. People who knew him, hated him, but they were more scared of him for many reasons that are to be kept secret. He was unapproachable.

Sasuke made sure no one would get close to his heart. He kept his heart locked away to freeze. He was too afraid to let anyone near his heart.

So there he was, his eyes blankly staring at the piles of dirt being thrown on the coffins. He felt nothing. His mind was blank like paper, and he found himself heartlessly bored to death.

Hence the pun.

When it was time to go, many business partners of his parents approached him to give Sasuke their 'Sympathy'.

Sasuke would blink at them pathetically.

"You don't really care. You just want the money." he said bluntly. Too long had he withdrawn himself from others, that he had barely any socializing skills. Sure when it came to business, he was by far the best, but when it comes to people outside of work, he could care less. With his parents dead, the company was legally his now.

The shock on their faces, taunted Sasuke to smirk, he felt his lips twitch upward. He then laid heavy glares at them.

"Get out, you can't offer anything for the company, so from here today, your companies are to have nothing to do with mine." he said, before walking forward, not giving them a second thought.

Too long their companies had depended on the connections with Sasuke's company, they would have been bankrupt already without Sasuke's company.

They had secretly stole money from the company, obviously Sasuke's parents were the idiotic types who did not recognize this. Sasuke however did, so he saw to fire them all when he had the chance.

Sasuke left for the first few days to get started, he travelled around the world. Why? His parent's company was a art foundation that had introduced and developed unique aspects of art. Sasuke travelled to get a better feel of art.

Even though he lacked any attachment to art, he could still trust his intuition and brain to sort out what was good art and which ones were crap.

Of course, there was the fact that he had grown into a bitter adult because of his hatred in his heart. After a month or two, Sasuke arrived back to Konoha. The large city had two airports, Sasuke arrived on the opposite side of his house.

It would take him at least a hour to get to his house from where he was. He let out a frustrated sigh. At least he had nothing planned today.

He decided he could take a small break in a cafe and think about what sort of Potential Artists he could introduce at the National Arts Project.

He had managed to gather around nine Potential Artists, but he knew that only half would make it to semifinal judging, then, if he was lucky, one would win third place.

Not only that, he needed one more to participate.

It was the company's first time participating such a big event. It was thanks to Sasuke's ambition and skill the company grew in two months.

Sasuke took out his laptop as a waiter approached him.

"Anything you would like sir?" he asked loudly. Sasuke winced at the annoying waiter's optimism but sighed and thought he might as well order something strong, without looking at the waiter he spoke.

"Black coffee, no sugar or milk." he continued to type on his laptop.

The waiter grinned and nodded

"You got it!" and scurried quickly to the kitchen to get his order.

When the waiter was gone Sasuke closed his laptop and grew frustrated.

Now where would he find a talented artist out of nowhere?

Better yet, where would he find a talented artist in Konoha? Konoha was a safe city, but everything was either black or white. There was nothing unique about the place, sure there are legends of the village before the city, but none of that spoke artistic or inspirational.

Every buildings looked the same, the city had the colours of a bland green, grey, and black. Nothing bright was found in Konoha. Everyone had the same type of look too. Brown, black eyes or hair. Some would dye their hair, but it looked weird. Sasuke was running out of time, there was only a bit more time before he had to prep the artists for the first test.

He was able to figure that scavenging for a good artist would take at least a month in Konoha.

The city was vast, so much so, the people here were everywhere.

He needed to find someone quickly or else this opportunity to become a extremely successful company, will slip through his fingers like water.

"Your order sir!" the waiter interrupted his thoughts harshly with his surprisingly happy voice. He gently set the cup on the table and smiled. Sasuke glanced up and he felt his breath hitch. The waiter stood there was out of place. How?

We can begin with his eyes.

It was the first time he saw bright blue eyes, topaz eyes with specks of sapphire blue around his iris. His eyes were like just like a polished gemstone mix of topaz and sapphire. His eyes were a palette of blue, like a painting of a ocean and sky.

It was not just his eyes that rebelled against the unspoken mantra of Konoha. His hair was bright blond and spiky, it was not that difficult to tell that his hair was naturally blond.

Then his clothes, although bright orange was not a colour most would wear, the colour fitted the man before Sasuke very well. Finally, there was the smile, nothing special about it, but, it gave a warm pleasant feeling to Sasuke. Without realizing it, Sasuke had spilt the coffee by knocking it over with his wrist. The hot liquid scalded his upper thigh and knee. Sasuke winced immediately as he felt a burning pain sink in his skin.

The blond man's smile dropped and his expression turned to panic

"Sir...?!" he questioned, while taking out some paper towel to clean up the mess. He looked at Sasuke concerned

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" he asked. Sasuke was too confused to say anything, not trusting what his mouth would say, he nodded.

Sasuke found himself dazed. He never faltered like this before, perhaps he underestimated how tired he was.  
The waiter approached Sasuke with a guilty face.

"Um, about what happened, you do not need to pay for today, and my apartment is nearby so I can wash your clothes." He said.

Before Sasuke could protest of such a thing, the blonde man looked up to him.

"Please, I feel terrible for today."

Sasuke bit his lip. He had nothing planned today so...

But wait. Why on earth is he letting this stranger disturb his demeanour? He shook his head

"As if I would want to go to your house. My suit is expensive, simply washing it would ruin it, especially if you tried." he said rudely. He did not mean to insult him, but he really could care less. Why should Sasuke waste his time with this ignorant man?

The blonde's facial expression quickly took form of a irritated expression.

"I said I felt bad, can you not accept I want to make up for it? Do you have to be a ass hole about it?!" the blonde shouted. Sasuke felt his anger begin to rise as well, who did this man think he was?

"And apology from someone like you means less than nothing. You have absolutely nothing I could want." he spat.

The blonde man could only take so much.

"You must think your high and mighty! Well too bad, whether you like it or not, your coming with me so you can get a change of clothes!" He said brashly. His face told Sasuke loud and clear; he was not going to get away with insults. The man grabbed his arm and began to drag Sasuke to where it was safe to assume, his apartment. Sasuke Narrowed his eyes at the man's sudden action.

"Hey, let go." he said. He tried to pull his arm away, bu the man had a strong grip.

"Can you just accept I want to help?! You have freaking issues if you complain about that, stupid teme." he grumbled.

Sasuke froze. Then he felt a rush of anger

"Don't call me teme." he warned. Only one person was allowed to say that. Though for Sasuke, he forget his name and face, with over ten years of not seeing each other once.

However, Sasuke never forgot how much the boy meant to Sasuke. If he could, he would want to see him again. He was not a complete idiot to lie to himself that the truth was, he wanted at least one friend he could trust.

The boy from the orphanage was that person. He wondered if the boy from his past thought the same?

Sasuke's memory had blurred the faces of his past; He only remembered the face of Itachi, and what he had promised himself.

Find Itachi and make him repent for his crimes.

The blonde man glanced at him, he was going to say something harsh, but with Sasuke's expression he figured he was not kidding so he bit his lip and nodded.

"What ever asswipe." he said, as he continued to walk to a large apartment.

When they got in, the blonde man was fumbling with his keys. Sasuke sighed, and wondered why he let the man bring him here.

There was a click and the door swung open.

Sasuke followed the blonde man in the room. It was as if Sasuke had stepped into a alternate universe.

A mirror reflection of what Konoha never was.

It was as if all the colour and passion had hidden itself in the blonde man's house.

The colours surrounded Sasuke like it was showing him a new vibrant world that was hidden.

The walls were bursting of colour, each inch of the wall were decorated with spirals and combinations of colours. It was as if the colours were wrapping themselves to form one colour. Delicate lines of pink surrounded the explosions of colour.

The orange, and yellow made a bursting impression like a flower, and the dark hues of blue, and purple were at the center of each flower. It reminded Sasuke of dark flowers that were bleeding bright colour.

What was slightly off, was the dark scarlet that dripped off each petal.

_Suffering_

Was the word that appeared in Sasuke's head. It looked like the flower was dying somehow, that it suffered, but it still bloomed into something beautiful and strong.

"_Could I become something like that?" _ he asked himself. Though Sasuke was impressed at how the walls were painted, his expression remained sullen and empty.

"You wait here and I'll go get you a change of clothes." the blonde man said to Sasuke. Sasuke broke out of his haze and looked at the man to nod

"Don't trip." he remarked, making the blonde send a glare at him.

This was when Sasuke realized the man had polished bronze skin, aside the scars on his cheeks. Sasuke categorized the man to be the type to have his own way of doing things regardless of what others say. He found a smirk find creep on his face.

When tanned man came back to Sasuke with a pile of clean clothes Sasuke stared at his eyes. The man was caught off guard by this and asked

"Is something on my face?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in slight aggression, expecting me to insult him again.

Sasuke thought for a moment before asking.

"The walls, did you paint them?" he asked carefully.

The blonde man blinked a few times, before processing what question he had asked. He was perhaps searching for any hidden sarcasm or remark.

Soon the blonde grinned, the sudden brightness in his expression caught Sasuke off guard. Seriously, how can someone be this annoyingly happy?

The man nodded briskly

"I painted these last year when I moved in this apartment. I'm currently studying for my degree in arts." he told.

Sasuke thought again for a minute. If this talented artist painted these flowers last year, then surely his skill must have grown. Sasuke took out a card and offered it to the smiling man.

The man's eyes met Sasuke's. For some reason Sasuke felt something warm in his chest when their eyes met. Sasuke quickly brushed it off.

The man took the card from Sasuke, his finger brushing against Sasuke's fingertip, it made the skin where he touched tingle. The man's eyes scanned the card. Then he looked up at Sasuke again.

"You're offering me a job?" he asked, as if he thought Sasuke was joking. His face was was shocked, as if this was a dream, but he would not dare to believe this was real.

Sasuke nodded

"I'm not as stupid as you to identify a talented artist." he said.

Even though Sasuke had insulted him again, the man smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, but..." the blond man looked away.

Sasuke felt frustration build up. What could it be now? He was offering him a solid job that would no doubt pay five times as much as his current job. Sasuke was used to having his way. It was how his life was from the start. He was very much like a child in that way; That part of him never changed.

"But what? This is a opportunity that does not happen often." Sasuke growled, struggling to keep his cool.

The blond looked at him, his eyes held a hint of...sadness?

"I can't leave the city...I have...Someone I want to meet again, but I don't know where he is...I know he is still here...I don't want to forget him, even though he must have forgotten me..." he trailed off.

Sasuke groaned

"You don't necessarily have to leave here, just make something artistic that we can ship to each test and competition. It would be harder that way, but a artist works best when they have a clear mind." Sasuke offered. A question rose from Sasuke's head.

"_Why am I going so far to do this for this guy? I barely know him...though his talent is undeniable, why do I find my mouth won't shut up?"_

The sapphire blue eyes were filled with gratitude, which made Sasuke's body feel light and a little dizzy. Sasuke told himself it was because he had not eaten the entire day, and that the fatigue was catching up on him

Yeah, that must be it.

"Thank you. I'll take your offer than!" he cheered, he was quite quick to accept his offer. The blonde man offered his hand to shake with Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes dropped to his hand, they were dirty with paint, typical. Sasuke would normally sneer and leave the man with his hand sticking out like a fool, but Sasuke took the hand without thinking and shook it.

"I am the president of the company, Sasuke Uchiha. You will address me as Mr. Uchiha." he told Naruto with a cold tone.

The man looked at Sasuke's dark eyes and introduced himself as well.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" he announced loudly, full of energy and cheer, as if to express his excitement.

"_Or how annoying he _was._"_ Sasuke thought.

"Hn." He replied.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Who was the one who stuck the icicle up your ass anyway?" Naruto asked.

_Whack._

Was what Naruto got on his head.


	11. Chapter 11: Kind Love

Author's comments: I know that it took me longer to come up with this chapter but it's because I've got writers block, so yeah I have been meaning to find a rp partner, but no such luck. I know that some SasuNaru Aus have the guys sleeping with woman cause of their frustrations, but I can not think of Naruto that way, no matter what, I don't think he would ever do that. I just can't imagine him sleeping with others because of his own problems, by using them in that way, to me Naruto would always be a idiotic, compassionate, hot head, competitive, and impulsive guy, but he would never use someone for sex. Sasuke, just does not seem like the kind of guy to bother with women since he's so uptight and cold, also note that he is a heartless bastard sometimes (but we all love him anyway). Of course, I know some of you will think otherwise, which I full respect!

I may give a lemon in this story with some steamy hot sex...Depending how the story goes and my mood, I still can't decide who is top and who is bottom... If I do write a lemon chapter, be fully aware it is going take a while for me to upload it.

Now excuse my (lame) speech

To get a brief idea of what sort of paintings Naruto paints, look up "Abstract Expressionist Paintings", I guarantee you will not be disappointed ;)

But gahhh, I had such issues deciding who would be the judge...

I settled it to be who I thought would be fitting...

Also I plan to edit the chapters of this story soon...Maybe a month

Enjoy this next chapter my lovely readers, and I hope you have a night day/night.

**-pssst- **

_Review this~~~~_

Be Kinder Chapter 11: Kind Love

As soon as the tall dark man left Naruto's apartment, Naruto was standing there holding on to smooth card he was handed in his hand, staring at it. His concentration was focused on the man's name.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Now why did that name sound oddly familiar? Perhaps he bumped into the man before? No that can not be, he would have remembered such a man.

Cold, stern, and seemingly empty and emotionless. His eyes were empty and dull, as if he was exhumed from the dead as a heartless corpse.

Of course Sasuke was much more attractive than a corpse, but his eyes were lifeless like one. Naruto could not help but wonder what the man had gone through for his eyes to lack any sign of life.

Then, Naruto thoughts wandered off to his childhood memories, replaying as if he was reliving them again. Pain, hate, and empty sadness filled his chest. They were not pleasant, but then he would remember his father Iruka. How Iruka was patient and gentle with Naruto.

He never looked at Naruto with disgust and hate whenever he scolded Naruto, Naruto would look up and his father's eyes would be filled with love and worry, as well as slight anger.

In a way, Naruto was happy deep down that Iruka cared for him selflessly. Naruto smiled at the warm memories they had spent together. The one memory he could not forget, was his first birthday. Well, technically his first celebration of his birthday. The idea of birthday presents were something new and exciting, and scary.

What do you do for birthdays other than candles and cake? Did Naruto have to act a certain way?

His worries were brushed off when Iruka gave Naruto his first present, nervously, Naruto opened it and there were numerous things in the big box. A frog wallet that Naruto still kept with him to this day, a night cap which he also kept, and his favourite; A full set of _The Gutsy Ninja Series_.

Before he was adopted, Naruto would often seek to read, although he hated it, it gave him something to do with his miserable childhood.

When Iruka came, he taught Naruto that books were a wonderful pastime that would always inspire Naruto as he grew up, whatever that meant.

The point was, Naruto learned to enjoy books, in fact, Naruto was in the middle of writing a book about two ninjas who were very different, but were once best friends, one went down the path of hate and revenge, the other travelled a road of hope and love.

The telephone's ringing was sharp, and cut through Naruto's thoughts like a knife, thoroughly disturbing his happy daydream. Naruto placed the business card on his coffee table and headed to the nearest phone.

He clicked the green talk button and pressed the phone against his ear and spoke politely.

"Uzumaki residents." he said.

He expected it to be Iruka since his father insisted to call Naruto every other week ever since he left the house to be independent. Iruka was always a worried mother hen.

"Is this the idiot Naruto?" a low, husky, bored voice asked. Naruto was shocked at this and nodded, but then remembered he was talking on the phone.

After three seconds of silence

"...um y- wait I'm not a idiot!" Naruto snapped, infuriated with the insult.

The voice let out a frustrated sigh as if he was talking to a child.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha. I'm calling in to check if you would have time to come in the company's corporation so I can discuss certain things you need to do to have this job." Sasuke told Naruto harshly, as if stating clearly that Naruto was incompetent to Sasuke's expectations

"_What is with this guy and his attitude?" _Naruto asked himself.

"Alright, isn't it too early to call?" he asked, trying to keep his cool, although he was terrible at keeping his voice calm.

"It's been 3 hours since we last talked, are you that mentally incapacitated to even tell how much time has passed?" Sasuke asked gratingly, obviously treating Naruto like he was one.

Naruto felt his grip on the phone that it hurt his fingertips. Before Naruto could even say anything to get back at Sasuke's abuse of words, Sasuke continued.

"If you had any brains you would know the address is on my business card, and the appointment will be at 12:30 pm sharp. Bring your art supplies and preferred colours of paint. Your trial is tomorrow." Sasuke's tone held a smug tone, he could hear Naruto's voice struggle to keep calm as his anger was dangerously rising. Naruto swore he could tell the bastard enjoyed provoking him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto managed to say, hanging up immediately.

He let out a heavy sigh, he was getting too stressed, his anger immediately cooling down.

Naruto was hungry but he did not have enough money to buy a decent meal tonight, it was just like when he was kid.

Loneliness.

Naruto shook his head, he can not keep thinking to the past like that.

He was no longer alone. True he was independent, but throughout his life, he was in fights at school, but gained friends and rivals. He was acknowledged as a person. To the people in his life now, Naruto was Naruto.

Not a monster.

All the thinking and anger had gotten Naruto far too tired to run to the convenience store to buy ramen, so he changed quickly for bed and headed to bed. He sat up against the wooden headboard and began thinking of what he was to paint tomorrow afternoon.

"_Your trial is tomorrow." _What was that supposed to mean? Trial? Was he supposed to paint something up to Vincent Van Goph standards in a hour? He would not put it past Sasuke.

Than he remembered how cold and smug Sasuke's eyes were.

Naruto could only wonder what they were like before he was a icy bastard. He then wondered if he could paint a abstract portrait of Sasuke.

Naruto did not paint ordinary portraits or landscapes, in fact he thoroughly took pleasure painting colourful, expressive, wild, abstract paintings.

Naruto was better known as a Abstract Expressionist painter. Portraits and landscapes were far too plain and calm to Naruto.

What was the fun without wild colour and splatters of paint to express how you felt? Naruto enjoyed mixing, and clashing vibrant colours on his palette of paints. What people would find intriguing was that Naruto never once took lessons. He figured it out by himself, of course there was the art high school Naruto went to because Iruka taught there. Naruto learned the guidelines, but initially he was told by the teachers that Naruto should follow what he wanted to do.

"_There are no such rules or boundaries when it comes to art. When you paint something Naruto, it makes people feel the raw harsh emotion. Nurture that skill.." _

A wise teacher once told Naruto. Naruto smiled at the encouragement he was told years before, he was exceedingly happy that someone told him he had talent. He believed the teacher's name was Jiriya, Naruto made a mental note to visit his high school once everything was stable.

Perhaps Naruto should paint something expressed from his memories with his father, but with what he knew about Sasuke's company, they would be looking for something darker and more personal. What was he supposed to paint?

No, Naruto was lying to himself with that question..

He knew exactly what would get him the job.

The problem was, he did not want to paint it.

Even thinking of it was troublesome.

To express the emotional pain his past had, the light of hope Iruka was to Naruto when they met, and the feeling of loss when he no longer remembered the young boy he met, his best friend and only friend of the past.

How would he be able to express all of that? How would he be able to keep a strong concentration when all those memories would attack savagely against one another. His concentration would not be able to hold out.

Then a thought occurred.

If Naruto gets this job, if he becomes well known, his chances of finding the boy of his past would be higher.

Naruto would no doubt become well known in Konoha. Naruto knew the boy still lived somewhere in Konoha, out of twelve thousand citizens in Konoha.

Naruto made a promise to himself to achieve his dream as a painter, and perhaps one day find the boy and thank him for what he did for Naruto.

Naruto's rule he followed in life was: Never go back on your word.

He made this his lifestyle when he turned twelve, when his close friends in school had chose to defend Naruto against others who ridiculed Naruto for being a monster. His friends were attacked one day, and Naruto made a promise to cherish and protect his friends. Always.

This attitude earned Naruto trusting, reliable, strong, and kind friends, they type of friends who would never leave others. They were family to Naruto.

So with his determined, and stubborn way of life, Naruto will never give up on anything he set his goal.

The morning rose with it's warmth seeping through the sunlight, Naruto awoke around eleven o' clock in the morning. This would be no issue to get to the corporation building, Naruto had already packed his stuff to bring.

Of course, Naruto being the lazy person he was, did no such thing.

"Shit on a stick!" He had vocalized his thoughts. He sprang out of bed, not bothering to make his bed, and began to stuff practically everything he used to paint with.

He threw a white dress shirt on and some nice black pants he had kept as a present.

Chaos was the only word to describe the morning. Naruto had missed the bus and life had to bring rain upon him that day. The bright news was, he found the corporation building.

Big blue words were above the skyscraper's large entrance doors, it was obvious the sign changed since the building looked old, and the sign looked like it was made yesterday.

"Passion Arts HQ Uchiha Corp." The words proudly stated.

Had Naruto not been rushing for his life, he would have snickered and thought it was ridiculous to put 'Passion' and 'Uchiha' together.

Sasuke was not passionate.

He quickly headed inside. When he entered, he was surprised by the attention he was given by the workers. Though they confused him by saying things like

"Where were you?!"

"Your late!"

"Why are you carrying paints?"

When he was surprisingly ten minutes early.

What caught him off guard was the last demand.

"Follow me and strip."

What the f-

Intermission.

Sasuke Uchiha was not a patient man. When he wanted something, he would get it at that moment.

It was twelve thirty pm. Where was that moron? Did he really forget?

Sasuke's judge, who would discuss if Naruto was a truly talented artist, was recognizably irritated just like Sasuke.

Everyone in the building knew this man was the harshest judge to pick out of the groups.

Neji Hyuuga.

He was known as the talented artist from the Hyuuga Family. The family he came from raised their children to be skillful masters of water sleeve dancing, poetry, and painting the human form.

He had mastered all three things, however, Neji refused to paint any model he was given. No matter how attractive they were nude, male or female. Neji could not forget one man who forced Neji out of his cage, and taught him to fly as a free person.

Neji had long brown chestnut hair that was tied back from the front of his face. His eyes were an extremely pale violet, it was darker around the iris. His face held a stern tight expression.

Though on the rare occasion, when he was not uptight, he reminded others of a butterfly. His long hair, perfect shaped body, and his beautiful eyes all surrounded the meaning of graceful and strong. Other than being able to look elegant, his expression he held everyday was similar to Sasuke's.

Sasuke knew enough that Neji would only ever look remotely calm or happy, was when he thought of the person he was in love with, of course Neji did not tell Sasuke who Neji loved; Not that Sasuke would ever ask Neji who it was.

Strict, and distant. Though, his eyes held warm emotion. Sasuke knew that it had something to do with a man Neji encountered when they were both at their private high school. Neji of course refused to tell Sasuke the man's name. Neji was less cold, but he was still distant, but he had two friends; three if you counted Sasuke.

"I believe our participant refused to show today." Neji said dully, crossing out

"Trial testing." out on his long schedule.

Sasuke nodded. Not saying anything, he felt humiliated and angered at Naruto. Where was that idiot? How dare he decide not to show. Did Naruto have any idea how important Neji and Sasuke were in the art industry?

Of course not because Naruto was a empty head, fucking, ass-

"I'm here!" a voice yelled out. The words echoing off the white walls. Sasuke felt his anger shoot right up when he realized it was Naruto, and what state he was in.

Messy blond soaked hair, his shirt half undone, and his pants looking like they were caught on something sharp that tore a hole in it.

"What. Are. You. Wearing." Sasuke asked, through gritted teeth.

Naruto stammered slightly but spoke clearly to Sasuke.

"Well to say it simply, I was here ten minutes early, but...Your employees thought I was a model for some painters to create a artistic production using my um..." his cheeks became painted with a pastel red.

"Well? Explain yourself. You dressed like a idiot you can at least answer with some intelligence if you can speak." Sasuke demanded. Naruto felt his anger snap.

"I was coming here, and your employees tried to strip me for painters to see me in the nude! So fuck you!" Naruto shot a heavy glare at Sasuke, locking eyes.

"I did not fucking come here to be harassed by people when they tried to take my clothes off! I don't exactly fucking enjoy it when I talk with you Mr Shitmouth!" he angrily spat. Sasuke took a nice look at Naruto before kicking Naruto out of the building for his vulgar behaviour. He could not entirely blame the employees to assume such a thing.

Perfect tanned skin, a strong body with soft outlines of abs as his wet shirt cling to him, golden hair which resembled the sun, and stunning eyes that held different shades of rich blue in them.

Naruto exceeded the standards if human models used for painting. He would never tell the idiotic man though.

He was surprised Neji had not said anything up until know.

Neji spoke up, but Sasuke was surprised at Neji's voice because it was not cold, stern, or even annoyed.

It was hopeful and slightly happy.

"Wait...What is your name?" he asked, his usually placid eyes were intensively locked on to Naruto's presence and face.

The handsome blonde looked up to Neji, his scars glistening from the water, and light shining off his skin. Eyes looking more vibrant from the light shining over his eyes.

His face scrunched in slight confusion as he answered Neji's question.

He scratched his head from the sudden question, his anger calming.

"Erm...My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am here to undergo your trial...I know that I am late but I had a good reason, I couldn't help it..." he said, unsure what the pale eyed man wanted from Naruto.

Before Neji could process his name, Sasuke lectured Naruto.

"You are late! No matter what had happened, I do not give a single damn. You were late. We do not have any desire to support someone who can't do anything but come here late and waste our precious ti-" He was cut off by Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke with harsh eyes, his face carried grave anger.

"He had a reason. From the looks of it, he tried desperately to get here on time." Neji told Sasuke, his voice daring Sasuke to take another look at Naruto.

Why was Neji defending this man? Neji never cared about anyone like this. Sasuke was caught off guard by Neji's out of character action.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes trailed to Naruto. His clothes looked newly ripped, and his hand held red marks around his arm, chest, and neck, his pants were torn around his waist and knees.

Naruto had gotten here with a fight against groups of his workers.

After careful thinking, Sasuke had to come to terms that he was running out of time, that Naruto was something lucky Sasuke had found, and that Sasuke was slightly desperate.

"...Alright." he said as he took his seat beside Neji, the intense stare of Neji had cooled and settled.

Neji and Sasuke were both looking at Naruto.

Naruto would have felt extremely awkward if they just stared at him. Sasuke would have done it just to piss him off, but time was wasting.

"You will paint something that will convince us that you are worthy to work under my company and become a part of the company. You have two hours." Sasuke explained briefly.

Naruto rolled his eyes

"Yeah yeah, I got it. But you better get it through your head that I am not part of anything or anyone. I am my own person." he growled, before setting out his equipment and paints.

"If you can even paint that is." Sasuke added.

Enjoying every moment Naruto would get hot under the collar whenever he insulted anyone. Normally anyone who looked at Sasuke in the eyes, they would cower and submit to Sasuke.

That was how manipulative Sasuke was.

He enjoyed control, but what Naruto brought to the table, was new and far more entertaining than intimidating others.

Naruto did not fear Sasuke, Naruto's eyes would rebel against Sasuke's eyes. It was if the light and dark were battling. Naruto was unpredictable to Sasuke.

Naruto's raw unhidden emotions kept Sasuke interested, but what he liked the most was that unlike others, Naruto never hid any of his emotions. He would not kiss up to Sasuke just because Sasuke held a better position in the world of money.

"Oh fuck you, I bet you can't even hold a brush with those lady fingers of yours." Naruto said as he rearranged his brushes.

Sasuke would have snorted at him at how ridiculous he looked to be mocking his appearance, had his pride not get in the way. Also he saw that Neji had a slight curve of a smile on his lips.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow begin to arch up, but he brought it back down. Neji was smiling.

The thought of such a thing was ridiculous. Neji did not smile without being smug.

So why was Neji smiling before Sasuke as if something warm, and comforting stood before him?

"Neji, do you know him?" Sasuke asked, before he could stop his curiosity. Sasuke quickly regretted allowing himself to show that he was interested in someone's life other than his own.

Neji snapped out of his stare, and turned to Sasuke. He simply nodded. Saying nothing. Sasuke felt a slight clench in his heart, how did Naruto know Neji?

How did they meet?

Neji noticed Sasuke's curious expression.

So he answered Sasuke's unspoken question.

"He is the person I am in love with."


	12. Chapter 12: Canvas Colour

Be Kinder Chapter 12 Canvas Colour

Author comments:

_***has sign on my back* WILL WRITE FANFIC FOR REVIEWS**_

SO SO SO SORRY

About the procrastination...I was planning on uploading it yesterday but it kept giving me upload error 2. and I was like...

O.o *eye twitches*  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT FAILED TO UPLOAD?!  
*Shakes computer*

So I would have uploaded it yesterday had the internet not decided to go all derp on me...

So I hope you like this chapter and i'll get back to you all soon! Please leave a review, I enjoy reading the comments you leave, it makes me feel really happy that you liked the story.

Be Kinder Chapter 12 Canvas Colour

A smudge of calm blue here, that curves around the bottom edges of the canvas gently like waves...

Red streaks angrily scribbled on the top, letting it drip like blood...

A burst of different shades of orange, highlighted by yellow and black...Like a firework almost...

Each streak surrounding a black spot of paint in the center...

Each streak was curved in a spiral pattern around the black ball.

Delicately clash the spirited colours to make it burst with contrasting emotions with a steady hand...

Drag out mixtures of the colours to form new emotions with each streak of extraordinary colour.

Hate, love, loneliness, friendship, loss, happiness...

Pain.

These were the emblems of Naruto's life.

Starting first with nothing but loneliness, followed by hate.

Friendship was what came next, then it was lost.

Pain was what it had left him.

Everything went back to it's original dark, blurred life, but Iruka came to Naruto with a promise.

A promise to Naruto; A promise of a life filled with happiness, love, and friendship. Iruka was a warm light that took Naruto by the hand gently, and had guided him safely out his darkness.

Naruto expected nothing to be at the end of the tunnel, when he opened his eyes for the first time to the light, he saw everything he was promised.

Love filled Naruto's lonely heart by Iruka, friends brought Naruto's courage out to trust their friendship.

These two factors filled the void of being lonely, and erased the hate in his heart.

With hate and loneliness replaced with love and friendship, Naruto could finally find himself happy; His life was filled with happiness and nothing else.

Sure, he went through bumps and turns in his life, but it had made him stronger as a person, he helped others become strong along the way. He never once turned his back on them, and in return, they became his friends and was part of his family.

The bonds he had formed with others were written in stone, Naruto had touched the lives of others and changed everyone of them for the better.

Brash, stubborn, hot-tempered, trusting, and a fierce belief that anyone can change for the better had won friendship written in stone.

Not one of Naruto's friends he had earned would betray Naruto. Everyone had their struggles; It made them miserable and filled with hate, because the truth of it all, life was harsh and impure. Naruto knew better than anyone else, but he defeated it, the pain and darkness. He had came out stronger than before, so everyone he had met, he made every effort he could to change their perspective and help guide them out the darkness.

Just like how Iruka had done for Naruto. Iruka was a flame of hope and a promise of life. When Iruka took Naruto's hand, he passed the Will Of Fire to Naruto.

If Iruka was able to believe Naruto was a good person, than Naruto was damn sure everyone else had good in them.

A family bigger than Naruto could have ever believed would come true, was waiting for Naruto with open arms.

His harsh pain that had damaged him, had caused him pain yes, but he would have never been able to cherish all the good things they way he could now.

With his art, he will leave a small flame to guide others from their hate, perhaps to tell them his story of being able to escape that darkness, that they will find the light in their dark time.

_Pink and red soft curves and swirls to represent Love..._

Naruto turned to grab the thin handle of the big wide brush. He dipped it into the thick liquid of neon orange and flicked the orange paint around the edges and the middle.

Causing a colourful, explosive, splatters around the painting; he dipped the brush once more in black, this intensified the meaning. The black was dripping at the top as if the painting itself was shedding black blood and tears.

Pain.

Hate.

Love.

Joy.

Hope.

Darkness.

Strength.

These are what the paintings stood for. These were the main factors Naruto experienced in his life. He grinned from ear to ear, proud of his work that he had just created with his rough, large, hands.

Naruto wiped the sweat off his temple that was sliding past his eyebrow, and dropped the bigger brush back into the water filled can he had gathered earlier.

With his clothes tattered and blotched with bright shades of colours, he turned around with the back of his heal to Sasuke Uchiha and his pale eyed friend. The man who had light-coloured violet eyes reminded Naruto of a certain guy in high school he had often argued and fought aggressively until one day the guy changed for the better,.

Of course, Naruto forget his name and what he looked like ass well, but that is to be expected of the forgetful fair blond man.

Naruto's eyes were locked on to Sasuke's eyes, they were no longer , feeling proud of his painting he had just made under two hours.

He felt his excitement at it's peak and still rising higher. God, when was the last time he had a rush like that when he painted?

"So how about that? Pretty good if I do say so myself!" He stated loudly, folding his arms confidently. He was not surprised that the Oh-I-Am-So-Cool Uchiha, held a expressionless face, while his eyes were blank and dull. The pale eyed man however held an approving stare, the man looked warmly at Naruto, as if they recognized and welcomed Naruto's presence.

There was a awkward moment of silence. Until the snobbish Uchiha made the usual noise he always did when he was disappointed or did not really care about something.

"Hn."

That rude bastard.

Naruto scowled at Sasuke and his eyes scrunched angrily at him.

"What is it? If you have something to say, say it." he demanded, slightly taunting him to dare say anything rude. Naruto normally hated being criticized, but Sasuke was a professional with the arts, which is more than surprising since Sasuke Uchiha was as passionate as a limp fish.

Sasuke snobbishly lifted his head and stared down at Naruto as he looked over the notes he had written down, he was acting like he was far better than Naruto.

"You never went to good schools have you?" he accused, and question Naruto.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Who was this guy to accuse the schools Naruto had attended were bad? True he may have never went to a fancy, classy, stiff boarding school like this asshole, but Naruto made the best memories during school! Not only that, was he accusing him of being uneducated? Naruto knew he was stubborn, impulsive, forgetful, hot-tempered, and a little dimwitted, but he was also compassionate, hardworking, forgiving, accepting, trustworthy, and reliable.

"Your art style is rather..." Sasuke continued as he sniffed rudely. He lifted the papers as he scanneded at the last few pages of his notes.

"...Vulgar." he finished, letting the papers fall to place of one rectangle.

Naruto felt his eye twitch. Now, knowing Naruto he was about to let loose his patience and anger, but before he could let it out, the pale man spoke up.

"Well if you do not think he is acceptable in your department Mr. Uchiha..." the violet eyes glanced at Naruto then to Sasuke. Sasuke raised his eyebrow two millimetres before bringing it back to it's blank expression.

"I believe he is well skilled and has exceeded my expectations." He mused, his voice calm and reasonable.

Sasuke's demeanour slightly cracked when his eyes widened for a moment.

Naruto was confused now. Was he accepted for the job or not? What ever was happening right now, Naruto could easily identify that the pale eyes man was defending Naruto for the job; Naruto was happy but, why was this man doing this?

He certainly did not look like the type to care for others when it came to business, but his eyes towards Naruto told otherwise, also because the man was clearly trying for Sasuke to give Naruto the job.

Naruto swore that if the strange man managed to get him this job, he swore he would treat him to his favourite Ramen Shop.

"I do not quite understand. You can clearly see that Mr. Uzumaki is terribly unintelligible when it comes to certain necessary art skills." Sasuke pointed out, not caring that the vibrant blonde was there.

"_Rude bastard ..." _Naruto thought.

"Then allow him the job and it will be my responsibility. I believe he shows much promise, his art is passionate and it is clearly shown through his painting displayed before us. Mr Uchiha." He reasoned once more, his voice faded slightly harsher at 'Mr Uchiha.'

Sasuke stared at the pale man's eyes. He looked as if he was scanning to see if this person was not an imposter. He let out a low sigh and nodded

"If you say he has a talent, so be it. But if he turns out to be talentless like I know, this will be at your expense." he told in a low, cold, voice.

He did not give Naruto a second look as he walked away with his portfolio of documents under his arm.

Naruto watched Sasuke leave towards the brown door.

He simply pushed the lever of the door and pulled to exit. When the door closed with a small light 'click' that echoed through the room, it made Naruto jerk his head forward, realizing that there was still one man left in the room.

They stared at one another for a moment.

"So um...Thanks a lot!" Naruto said gratefully. He gave the man his brightest smile as his eyes locked on to the pale lavender eyes, he wanted to somehow send the message of how much this job meant to Naruto.

"Neji Hyuuga." The pale eyed man said, taking steps toward Naruto in a smooth manner that matched his aura.

"..Huh...?" Naruto tilted his head, what did he say? Was that his name?

"Oh...! Your name must be Neji Hyuuga!" Naruto exclaimed, figuring out what he had meant, leaving without breakfast and painting passionately had left his head tired out.

"Yes..." Neji stared at Naruto, as if he was waiting for something to happen, as if he was expecting Naruto to say something specific.

Wait. Neji Hyuuga.

Naruto knew a Neji Hyuuga. Neji was a high classed person who was from a wealthy family. Though Naruto would say otherwise, saying Neji was a high classed bitch among bitches. Neji was biased with how things should be and how they should remain that way since it was 'hopeless' to strive to be something you can never be.

Naruto normally would not have given that sort of guy another look, but you see, Neji was cousins with Hinata Hyuuga, a sweet, gentle meek, girl.

Hinata was the very image of a delicate flower. Naruto was surprised because he took a class of Martial Arts with Hinata and Neji. Seeing what sort of person Hinata was, he was surprised why she took Martial Arts since she was very withdrawn in class.

She later explained that she was from the main branch of her family, so she was given the most expectations to be successful in Martial Arts by her family. Neji was from a lower branch, so he was expected to serve Hinata.

When they were paired together to fight in combat, Neji remorselessly attacked her, his moves were cold and harsh, the teacher had to warn him 3 times to stop. Hinata had to be hospitalized for a fractured rib, though she insisted it only happened because she was weak.

Naruto easily became friends with Hinata. He understood that Neji was irritated with being told he could not exceed Hinata, but to take it out on her? That was not right. He needed some sense beaten into the guy.

Of course this is what Naruto did. Even though Neji had more years of training than Naruto, Naruto had the will power to keep going till he was through with Neji. They mostly fought outside of lessons. Naruto was getting beaten, but so was Neji.

Neji kept telling Naruto that we all have our paths and that it was useless to try to avoid your destined life.

Naruto retorted back that life is something you make of it, there was nothing a person can and could not do, as long as they never gave up. Naruto, being the stubborn guy he was, beat Neji is a fight. Naruto had looked at Neji when he laid on the ground breathless and tired.

"_When I started growing up, people told me I was useless trash that would die and rot a meaningless empty life. I believed them until I met my dad. He showed me I could make my own path."_ Which was true, people always told Naruto that when he was a kid. Neji could not believe that at first, because Naruto was quickly helped by his friends that were there. His friends were tending his wounds and cheered him on.

Naruto said one last thing before he left with his friends.

"_I think, you'll find your way Neji, and I honestly did hoped that...we could have been good friends, you remind me of someone...Your happiness is what you make of it, so stop being so damn pessimistic and do something about it."_

Those were the last words Neji had ever heard from Naruto before he left. He did not leave Neji with nothing though. Sure he left a few bruised and fractured bones, but he left a bit of something that would grow depending on Neji. A small flicker of fire to find his way.

Naruto left Neji with the light that guided him.

Naruto blinked at the older version of Neji from their high school days.

"Wait...Neji?! As in the classy brat from Martial Arts?!" Naruto felt beyond surprised, he was astonished to see that Neji was obviously less of a hardhearted jerk when they were in school. Neji held a faint smile, and his eyes held no grudges, no pain, and no dark emotion. Naruto sighed in relief.

Neji found his way.

Neji nodded

"Yes...It's been a while hasn't it?" he chuckled lightly. He looked at Naruto as a friend that he had thought he lost.

"Damn, this is really great! I get to see you again after all these years, happy. And I get my dream job, with the help of you, man I am so grateful to you Neji!" he cheered. Neji had a light pink painted on his fair skin of his cheeks. Naruto shrugged it off, thinking that Neji must be overheated the the layers of clothing he wore.

"Yes, well i am grateful to you as well..." He began to tell Naruto, trying to keep his voice clear and smooth, his composure already crumbling at the bright sun he stood in front of. He sounded as if he was about to say thank you, but Naruto did not want Neji to say it, since Naruto was simply happy that Neji was happier.

"Hey! Since we had met each other again, why don't we catch up at a restaurant? My treat for helping me earlier!" he insisted, his voice demanded no other choice, Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"But mind you, I'm not trying to kiss up to you, I just want to thank you and that I'm really glad to see an old friend again." He gleamed happily, giving a toothy grin.

"Of course if your busy we don't have to..." he trailed off, his voice losing some cheer and he shrugged.

Neji swallowed his silence

"Of course we can, anything for a old friend."

Naruto's smile burst brighter when he had addressed him as a 'friend', Naruto was glad that Neji had changed and that they were friends, that Neji found his way.

"Friend eh? Alright, glad to hear that, want to meet at Ichiraku Ramen Shop at 8 pm?" He asked.

Neji agreed to the time and place. Of course Neji had a busy schedule so they had to part ways for now.

POV Switch

Sasuke sat in his office. He was nipping at the end of his smooth, black, ink pen, his head was slightly reeling of the earlier events. Neji's eyes were so defensive of the blonde idiot, he was threatening Sasuke through his stare. That was not like him.

It looked like Neji would quit if Sasuke had said no, Neji was Sasuke's equal in status, ambition, intelligence, and skill. If Neji quit, the company would no doubt fall before Sasuke could fix the holes Neji would have left in the company.

Sasuke only ever saw Neji worked up like that two years ago when his cousin Hinata, whom he eventually became close with (surprisingly), was bullied and harassed during her first year of University. Neji sent polite little notes and meets ups of what he is able to do to their careers if they continued their senseless harassment.

This worked like a charm since Neji was almost as intimidating as Sasuke.

If not for his girlish long hair which he refused to cut.

Neji was barely ever riled up. Today was apparently an exception. Neji was stepping out of his usual attitude, but why?

"Tch," he dropped his pen rather harshly, fingers tapping the paper as he thought deeper. Then he had an idea. Neji would obviously be furious and at a disadvantage if something were to happen to Naruto...

Too many long years he was alone and afraid of being controlled, so he locked his emotions; Kindness, compassion, friendship, and love.

He lived in solitude, and he could control himself to his wishes. He was his own puppet he could control in every emotional way. He would have been a excellent actor, but to be at the mercy of media was bothersome. He enjoyed being in control. To be dominant and to intimidate others.

Neji was always competing for the higher chair with their company's merge. Neji's family provided the very best essential equipment, and teachers, while Sasuke's company would provide artists with talent that would no doubt, exceed as an artist, of course which they did since the expectations and standards were difficult to meet.

Though the company rose rapidly, Neji argued that the standards should not be so high since it would be harder to find the passionate artists that had barely any money to pay the entrance fee for a testimony of their skill in the arts.

It was ridiculous, Neji would claim. Sasuke protested.

It was a unspoken, and secretive battle for power.

Neji had just revealed a weakness Sasuke could use to manipulate Neji into backing down. He would have to first, get to know Naruto and use him to get to Neji. The plan was foolproof.

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes.

**If only he knew that Naruto would have other plans...**

_**After comments:**_ Oh gawd, after Naruto and Neji had planned their lunch date, I had no idea what to do, I had typed like 3000 words and I was like "...Shit. Shit on a stick. Da faq do I do now?"

So I ended up procrastinating... So sorry... I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, Please leave a review if you liked this, even if it was a little...

Also Please do not insist "It's College! Not University!" I am using what definitions apply to where I live, which is Canada. Here, the definition for College is switched to University.

This is the longest chapter I have written...


	13. Chapter 13: I CHOOSE YOU PIKACHU

Author comments: *REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE*

Excuse the title...XDD

This story will have slight hints of NarutoXNeji

But Naruto will/always think of Neji as a good friend who deserves second chances.

AND SO SORRY THIS IS LATE  
BUT ITS STRESSFUL AT SCHOOL  
AND WRITERS BLOCK DOES NOT HELP  
ALSO I AM GETTINF MY COSPLAYS READY FOR A ANIME CONVENTION  
WHICH IS ANIME NORTH  
SO I AM GETTING READY WITH MY FANCY SHMANCY CLOTHES AND STUFF

I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EDIT WHICH KILLS ME

AND THERE IS ONLY ONE-No wait...TWO THINGS THAT KEEPS-...THREE THINGS THAT KEEPS ME SANE.

FANFICS, MY FRIENDS, AND MY BF(Who is an adorable little shit. Yeah thats right.).

Be Kinder Chapter 13: I CHOOSE YOU PIKACHU

"_I've always been alone."_

"_Always."_

_A voice cut through twelve year old Naruto's dark thoughts._

"_Your face looks weird, are you constipated?" The ebony eyes stared at Naruto with annoyance. _

_Sasuke._

_The insult had infuriated Naruto out of his depressing moment, but in a way the arrogant, pale,dark eyed, boy in front of Naruto, was able to push Naruto out of his darkness. He would push Naruto to make something of himself._

_He was a miracle to Naruto. He made Naruto get up on his own feet, stand up to Sasuke. To build up the will to never back down on Sasuke. Naruto proved to himself and everyone, that he was in fact, strong._

"_What do you want?!" Naruto snapped irritatingly at Sasuke, clutching at his shirt on anger, trying his best not to punch Sasuke. Could Sasuke not leave Naruto by himself when he had not done anything? Apparently not. Dispirited eyes looked at the attractive dark one. Naruto looked away and dropped his head and eye sight to his feet. All of a sudden he felt something small, hard, and light rebound from Naruto's forehead._

_A sharp pang intensified and spread on Naruto's throbbing forehead, Naruto lifted his hand to rub the tender, now red, skin._

He jerked his head back up angrily

"_What the hell was that for you?!" he demanded an answer. Sasuke caught the object that had been in mid air from the air. He brought his slender arm down in a sharp motion and Naruto felt a section of his hair being yanked sharply, as pain followed. _

_Naruto let out a yelp of surprise from the pain. His hands instinctively followed the object that was now knotted in his golden hair strands. His fingers carefully trailed along the objects smooth surface, careful not to cause more pain, he gently felt the curves and felt it was something plastic and had a handle attached to something round. _

_His hair was entangled in rows of something plastic. He pulled the object out of his hair with ease. _

_A hairbrush?_

_He looked up at Sasuke, Naruto was confused beyond belief. Wait._

_Was Sasuke implying that Naruto was girl? That basta-_

"_Your hair looks like a bird nest that got hit by lightening. Brush your goddamn hair I bought, stupid Dobe."_

_He said as he turned to walk away._

"_That's rich coming from a guy who spends more time on his hair than girls. All for your hair to end up looking like a duck's ass trying to take a shit." He retorted. Only for Sasuke to keep walking to raising his arm to flash his middle finger at Naruto._

_Naruto could not help but grin, as his amusement rose from Sasuke's hand gesture._

_He would not admit this to anyone but himself, but he was happy._

_That someone acknowledged him._

_But even the brush did nothing for taming Naruto's disorderly blond hair._

Even now his hair looked the same.

The reason why he kept it the way it was, despite it being unprofessional looking, he wanted to preserve the memory he had first received something from someone.

His hair remained messy, unkempt, golden, spiky, and soft. His hair looked like it would be stiff and rough, but in reality, his hair was quite soft.

Naruto woke up from his dream, a memory. The moment he wakes up, the face and name of the dark haired boy began to blur from memory.

He would curse in frustration for not grasping the memory fast enough before it faded, he wanted something to go on, something specific that would help him find the boy who made Naruto stronger.

Nothing would come to mind.

All Naruto knew was that the boy, who would be a man now, had dark black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin.

The hairstyle could be different as well as the colour, and he might be tanned now, piercings could greatly disfigure a person's look. All of these factors are able to change.

Hell, Naruto did not even know how tall the boy could be.

Naruto's ears perked up at the low ticking that was being registered in his head. His eyes glanced at the clock to figure the time.

The clock struck 5 o'clock at late afternoon. Naruto immediately stretched his sore arms for sleeping clumsily on the desk.

He was still half asleep, his eyes found its way to the view outside the clear window. There was a sun set.

Bright, glowing, warm orange colours extended to a soft red, the sky behind the sun surrounded it with soft pinks, purples, oranges, yellows, red, and shades of lavender on the clouds.

In a way the sun reminded Naruto of a explosion of colours that would one day fade into dark blue to be surrounded by stars. Another look at the cycle of sunset and sunrises, Naruto was very much like the sun. Bright, cheerful, expressive, honest, bold, and hot tempered, but there was never any visible stars. The sun was by itself; Or so everyone insisted, the sun was never by itself, the stars are always there. Just like how Naruto's friends were always there, just waiting to meet him.

The sun always stood out of the stars, as the day passed, then night would come, being calm and safe as the sun set to rest.

Naruto would always insist to be the one to take the risk instead of one of his friends, he would not dare let them risk themselves getting injured.

With friends in mind, he remembered that he should have been getting ready to see Neji for their meal. Naruto grinned at the thought, quickly taking out is Nikon camera to take the picture of the sunset. Every sunset was different and unique, Naruto wanted to take pictures of it every time before setting, it was a guilty pleasure for him.

He wrapped his fingers carefully around the delicate camera and brought it to his face as he bent down to get a better angle. He aimed the camera with careful precision to take in the sun, and the colour dyed clouds.

With a quick _click_ the camera saved the picture into it's memory. Satisfied, he settled the camera back in it's case.

Naruto was beginning to think that he should try to paint with watercolours to portray the sunsets he had been taking for years.

He turned to his closet and began to travel to his average closet. Though Naruto initially could not afford luxuries like buying nice, expensive clothes, Naruto had a few nice shirts from friends and family.

He took out white, dress shirt, and changed into it.

It hugged slightly tighter than Naruto would have liked, but he looked into the mirror and he saw that the air around him was a little more mature with the dress shirt.

He wanted to dress nicely for Neji, because he was from a rich family, so Naruto took it upon himself to dress nicely for Neji's comfort. He wanted to almost laugh at himself.

Naruto classy and refined? Please, that was far too plain for Naruto.

Though he did invite Neji so he should impress Neji, or rather, try his best to rekindle a friendship that had yet to bloom. Satisfied with his shirt after buttoning it up, he changed his now torn pants, to some older dress pants he had received from his old friend Rock Lee.

It was either these pair of pants, or a exact version of Lee's tight, green, tracksuit.

He shuddered slightly at the thought. Naruto might have said yes had he been twelve, but when Naruto had grown older, his childish personality was the same but his interests slightly altered; No longer did he go after other's attention, he did his best to give people attention, and encouragement when they needed it.

He slipped the pants on, and nodded at his apparel. He looked refined, at least more than before. He did not want to do anything with his hair, maybe some gel, but he brushed the thought away. He was not attending a wedding, it was just a reunion with a friend. Then I suddenly received a phone call from his cell. It caused Naruto's heart to pump rapidly, shocking him from his peaceful moment. He scrambled to find the phone in the mess he calls 'laundry'.

He grabbed it and brought it to his ear, not caring who it was, he clicked the button with his thumb and took a deep breath. Then let it out.

Rather irritated, he said in a rushed annoyed tone, though he tried to lighten the tone.

"Hello?" he said, while slipping some stuff in pocket. He needed to go grocery shopping for food.

A low, husky voice rang out the phone. It would have been lubricious had it not sounded dead and cold at the same time. Naruto knew very well he was not straight, he was not gay either, he was a bisexual.

He dated men and women. He found both appealing.

"Is that how you treat your boss after he so kindly let you have a job others would die to have?" the tone was harsher, and sounded a bit amused, as if the person on the phone was amused by other people's fear.

"Why the hell do you have my cell phone number?" Naruto asked sharply, he took a a seat on his smooth, dusty green, couch.

"Simple you idiot. You put it on your resume yourself. Ever heard of drafts? I was dying of how terrible your grammar is. Are you a ten year old in disguise?" he mockingly questioned, sounding bored. Was Sasuke calling Naruto so he could mock him?

"I don't have the time for this you jackass." Naruto spat. He did not care Sasuke was his boss, how dare he act like a creep and insult him? What the hell was his game?

"Oh calm down."Sasuke soothed, voice picking up gently, as if he was getting interested in the conversation.

"I called you because I would like a list of your preferred style of art, colour of paints, and brush types." Sasuke finished smoothly.

Naruto leaned on the couch shoulder rest and played with a loose piece of strong in his fingers.

"Sure, but sometimes I mix my own paint to create new colours. There are thousands of shades of every colour. How could I possibly write them all down? There is no such thing as a preferred colour. Colours affect the mood and aura of the painting you create, it depends what you want to create. So every colour is important to me." Naruto proud fully mused.

A moment of dead silence passed.

"_Eh? Did...Did the bastard just hang up on me when I said my speech?" _Naruto asked himself angrily.

"Hey...Asswipe?" Naruto began. Checking if the silence had meant the little bastard really did hang up.

"...Bring samples of the colours you made over to the company." Sasuke said before hanging up.

Naruto was about to let out a angry huff of air, but he sighed, what was the point? Sasuke was obviously enjoying his reactions. Naruto was determined not to give Sasuke the satisfaction.

Naruto got up from the couch and straightened himself nicely.

Then he packed the samples of paint he normally mixed together and some paintbrushes he favoured when he would paint.

Then he remembered how disorganized his hair was. No doubt Sasuke would not miss the chance to mock his hair. Naruto, stubborn as ever, went to his drawer and grabbed the hairbrush from his earlier memory he had recalled, to brush his hair. His eyes glanced at the old brush. The symbol on it had faded, so Naruto had written 'Pokeball' as a inside joke to never forget.

Luckily for Naruto, his hair was soft despite it's rough spiky appearance. He glanced at himself in the mirror.

He grinned ear to ear at his image, the reflection gave him an equal happy grin. He was ready to go. As he set to his door, he heard a knock. It could not had been Neji. Naruto still had 45 minutes. He sighed under his heavy breath and unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Out the door he was. The sun's rays were gentle enough to sen pleasant tremors of warmth though his body Naruto always thought this feeling was the sun giving it's bright colours and passion to Naruto that way.

He had been told by adults when he was rascal that he reminded them of the cheerful sun. Some people still did.

Wherever Naruto went, people were attracted to him. He was a bright light that would always come to them to help them through harsh times. He would teach them how to be happy and brave. He was in a way, a angel.

Naruto walked down the grey streets, Naruto had to take a taxi since it had began to darken, and Naruto certainly found the dark disturbing. The wind was pleasant stroke on skin as he made it out the taxi and to the restaurant where Neji stood in front of. He saw Neji in beige colours. How very like him, Naruto thought. Neji was still Neji, though better now.

Neji looked up, and he seemed to have slightly tensed, but relaxed quickly and smiled at Naruto.

"_A smile, how nice to see Neji can smile like that."_ Naruto thought.

Naruto smiled back, two times as enthusiastic, as he ran up to Neji.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Naruto apologized. Neji nodded "It's alright. I had just arrived as well. No need to apologize."

Naruto grinned. Still polite and refined as ever. As they caught up on each others lives, they had a few drinks to make both loosen slightly. Naruto was extremely able to hold his alcohol, he had tried alcohol for the first time a year ago and he felt nothing, just a little sluggish but that was it.

Naruto sipped his sake and sat it gently on the table. He turned to Neji with curious eyes as Neji sipped his green tea that had just arrived.

"So...Neji, found a girlfriend yet? Or are you still ticking with thew whole 'My destiny is to remain to my duty, and dating is not it.'" Naruto teased.

Neji almost choked on his tea. Setting it back down, he cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He glanced at Naruto's direction.

"Well...I am no longer a fool like I was when I was younger, but..I found someone I do have interest bu-" he was cut off by Naruto's enthusiasm.

"Seriously?! Great! What's stopping ya? Do you need someone to introduce her to you? I don't mind helping!" he suggested eagerly.

Neji turned red in embarrassment and looked at his seat. He seemed worried and scared, which confused Naruto.

"...You see...It's actually a 'He'." he stammered quietly. Naruto's eyes widened. Was Neji worried Naruto would be disgusted?

"So what? You want to be a guy, go for it." Naruto told. Neji looked up, his lavender eyes shocked "What...?"

Naruto smiled confidently and patted his chest to refer to himself

"You see...I go both ways. I'm Bi." He admitted with confidence. Before Naruto turned to Neji, the brown haired waitress asked if Naruto would like another drink, he ordered a cold whiskey.

Naruto turned to Neji and felt to see his worried and shocked expression became relieved, perhaps a little too much than expected.

"I see..." Neji said, quickly composing himself once more, taking his tea and sipping the hot liquid. He turned to Naruto, he opened his mouth but hesitated a little before continuing.

"...And you Naruto? Have you...found someone important to you like that?" Neji asked, his voice sounding lifeless but with a hidden tone of concern. Naruto grinned and shook his head.

"Naw, I haven't been looking for anyone in that way lately. I'm trying to find this person you see..." The blond man explained as he wiped his hands with a napkin. He had been eating nachos and the sauce got on his hand.

Neji's eyes gleamed with sudden focus. "Oh? And who might that be?" he asked, sitting up.

The waitress silently came by and placed the cold glass of whiskey on the table before carrying the rest of the drinks to the other customers she had to attend to.

Naruto rubbed his head in slight embarrassment, he bit his cheek before continuing.

"Well...The thing is...I may or may not actually know...who he is...You see..This boy I knew when I was a kid..."

Naruto shifted his seat to become more comfortable to tell his childhood story.

He reached out for his cold whiskey, the ice making light tinkling noises as they clashed together from the tilting motion, as the cold liquid went down Naruto's throat. He let out a tense sigh, recalling the bitter memories.

"...He was the only one who did not hate me at the time..." He looked up at Neji. Neji's gaze softened to sympathy and nodded silently for Naruto to continue.

Naruto gulped in anxiousness.

"A lot of people hate me. Last year my adopted father Iruka, told me the truth; My father was a good man...Only...He was killed by a unidentified serial killer...My father protected my mother with his life...Apparently my mom was still pregnant with me and well..." He looked to the ground

"...He slit open my mother's stomach and took me when I was still born...But apparently I survived so the man who took me, decided to keep me..." He raised his cold glass and swallowed the rest. His eyes darting to meet Neji's before he continued. Naruto felt his voice tightened.

"...The man who took me, he was identified to have raped and killed children..." He took a deep breath, his lungs and stomach were contracting oddly.

"...They found me when I was one, covered in dried blood...He brought a dying teenager and shot them. For some reason, the murder, the man who kidnapped me...Killed himself after..." Naruto finished, feeling his tightened lungs and throat calming. His heartbeat was settling back to it's normal rhythm.

He felt the warm hand rub his shoulder gently "It;s alright Naruto...It meant a lot to tell me that...Now...if you're still sure about staying for dinner, shall I inform you things about work you should expect...?" Neji offered generously.

Naruto nodded "Hell yeah, how else am I gonna be able to put up with that ice prick Sasuke?" Naruto good-naturedly chuckled.

The rest of the night was certainly enjoyable. Naruto and Neji laughed a good amount that night. It was pleasant to run into Neji that day. Naruto was glad that he finally had the chance to end things on a enjoyable note.

Naruto almost forgot to drop by Sasuke to give him the stuff he requested on short notice.  
"Bastard could at least sound like he felt bad..." Naruto muttered to himself as he pulled the glass door open to enter the building.

As he waited in the elevator, he awkwardly shuffled farther away from the woman who was coming on to him.

"_Is everyone here a pervert?!" _Naruto thought, as he felt light hands brush up his arm and hip.

When he reached his floor (Thank the lord) he bolted out and headed to Sasuke's office.

"_Just breathe, give him the stuff and you can easily get out and go to bed." _ He reassured himself as he opened the door that had "Uchiha" in big black words.

The stupid bastard was sleeping.

Naruto just rolled his eyes. As he approached closer in quiet steps. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, then to the pile of complicated files beside him. He looked back at Sasuke sleeping on his desk, with his eyebrow quirked. Was he working all day?

"Has he ever heard of asking for help?" Naruto sighed quietly. Neji had informed him that Sasuke would often skip meals, sleep, and breaks to dedicate his time to his work.

No wonder he was such a prick. The poor bastard never gets any rest. Naruto placed his bag of stuff on a nearby chair and went to look for a blanket. He found one thick, clean blanket in a hidden closet filled with suits. Naruto spread the blanket out and wrapped it over Sasuke's back.

Naruto stared for a moment. Smooth pale skin, and a well shaped face, although his hair looked like a duck taking a shit, it fit well on Sasuke. No wonder woman liked Sasuke. Naruto shook himself to get out of his weird trance.

He quickly headed out the building, secretly hoping the bastard would get good sleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~

The rising sun called Sasuke to wake up. When he stretched, he was pleasantly surprised on how much rest he had gotten and how great he felt. As he got up to wash his face in a near bathroom, he noticed a plastic bag that had a note on it. He took off the sticky note and read

"The stuff you requested you selfish bastard. Get some sleep you crazy asshole. -Naruto." Sasuke was surprised to find himself smirking at Naruto's note. He fit the pieces together that Naruto must have brought and placed the blanket around him.

How...

Nice...

He decided to take a glance at the stuff he brought. As Sasuke's hand wiggled around the center of the stuff in the plastic bag, causing a annoying sound from the bag, he felt a cool handle. He gripped hit with his fingers and pulled it out.

It was a shitty looking hairbrush that had ''Pokeball" messily edged on the surface from a black marker.

"What the hell?"

Author comments:...I know I know the Uchiha clan's symbol is NOT a pokeball, but I always thought it looked like one...Seriously. I still laugh about it...Please don't hate me for mocking it. I really do love Sasuke 3 And Naruto. 3

Please PLEASE Leave a review! It makes me want to write more, it encourages me and it means a lot, heck, if I reach 100 reviews one day, I'll start to update faster.


	14. Chapter 14: Who Are You?

(PST Please leave a review! It makes me happy you guys like me story, it keeps my motivation...)

Authors comments: I was surprised no one did the little fever scene that happens in most anime shojo. So I thought heck why not? And I am publishing this right before I head to Anime North. It's in Toronto, so if anyone of you guys are going tomorrow don't be afraid to say hi to me, inbox me in my cosplay/convention email: candyandyaoi  
Please note that in easterntime zone, anytime past 11:20 pm tomorrow I won't be able to get any messages. I look forward to meeting you guys. I'll leave a link of the pictures I take on Monday on my profile.

Be Kinder Chapter 14 Who are you?

Sasuke stared at the tattered, chipped hairbrush which he grasped in his pale fingers, fingers rubbing along the surface as if it was searching for something.  
The idiot blond must have rushed over and dropped the brush in his stuff. Assume thought about throwing it away since he knew very well that Naruto could afford another brush, a better one at that. Then a question popped up, why did Naruto keep this crap brush?  
What was so special about it? Sasuke stare intently on the messy words inked on the smooth surface.

He noticed a faded patch of white and blue, he would normally assume that it was a poke ball from the anime Pokemon, but something urged him that this was not the case.  
Sasuke then sighed in frustration, he rubbed the area of skin on his temple with his thumb and forefinger. He was too stressed and tired, even with his nap.  
Why was he even bothering with the brush? He should just throw it away already, but he did not.  
Naruto did not need a brush, his spiky hair was a tragic mess, it did not seem like Naruto brushed at all.

Golden, untamed hair, that stuck out every angle, but seemed soft to touch, wait a second.

Why was Sasuke Uchiha thinking about Naruto's hair?

Alright, it seemed like a break was needed. If Sasuke was beginning to daydream, about Naruto, he was close to going crackers.  
Daydreaming was already a alarming warning that Sasuke was close to losing it, but to dream about someone as repulsive as Naruto, he needed help.

Sure Naruto was handsome. It was not an opinion, it was a fact. At least that is what Sasuke told himself.  
Naruto had warm golden blond hair, nice sun touched skin, and eyes that were blue like topaz, but deep as the ocean waves.

His voice was husky enough to be sexy, but it retained soothing tone whenever he spoke, when he was angered, the tone would disappear into a growl.  
His personality was apparently not too bad off, outspoken, impulsive, ill mannered, kind, brave, gentle, compassionate, understanding, and determined.  
Well, that was what Neji told Sasuke. What was their relationship anyway? They acted friendly towards each other, it was rather sickeningly sweet.

Neji and Naruto, how interesting. Sasuke took out Naruto's resume, scanning it for-  
For, for...  
For something.  
An annoying urge in his head was screaming at him to find more about Naruto, for some stupid reason, Sasuke listened.  
His hand glided in the smooth dry surface of the resume's front, his finger tips opened the folder to page one any began to read.  
He was adopted huh? Just like him. Usually Sasuke's cold black heart did not care if a person lost their parents, he took pride in his unmovable icy attitude; He took great pride in it, but here he was, feeling heavy stir in his chest. He felt sympathy. Why should he feel sympathy? Who was Naruto? It was impossible for Sasuke to be confused like this. Everything was black or white for Sasuke, simple. He either hated it or liked it, there was not detail, but with Naruto, he hated his annoying personality, but here he was pondering about him

Shit on a stick. He was feeling sympathy.

Then there was. Small squeak of a door being slowly slung open, the squeak was light and long. A patch of blond hair peaked through as the door slowly revealed who it was.

Obsidian eyes met navy ones. Naruto looked nervous. Sasuke assumed Naruto came by to pick his hairbrush he left at Sasuke's office. Naruto mumbled something under his breath, most likely a curse word. Naruto glance at his feet then back to Sasuke, his mouth parting to seemingly say something, but silence was what came out of his mouth. He closed his mouth again.  
Will the stupid Dobe say something already? Wait, now Sasuke was calling Naruto Dobe?

There was only one person he had given a nickname, but he was dead to him. He needed to scare Naruto away, this sense of something foreign was too scary and complicated for Sasuke. So his instincts had kicked in, scare anything that tried to get near him.  
"Spit it out you brainless moron. I actually have work I need to do." He glared at Naruto, but he was a bit fuzzy, was he always like that?  
Naruto was not fazed by Sasuke's attitude, in fact his expression looked unimpressed with a dim feel of worry.  
"Listen, I get that you're cranky and all business like, but you seriously need a break." He took a step forward and placed a hand over his forehead and one on his own. Sasuke flinched at the sudden contact of his cold hand.  
"Seriously, you're working too hard to the point that you have a fever. Get some rest you asshole." The young blond snapped. Sasuke rubbed his temple gently to ease his frustration that was slowly rising.  
"Alright." He replied snappily. He slapped away the blondes hand. The blond narrows his eyes at Sasuke but said nothing.

"If you promise to leave me alone." He continued. Naruto rolled his eyes.  
"Then I want to see you pull your pale ass off your work chair and head to the elevator." Naruto returned the attitude.  
Sasuke glared at Naruto once more  
"Just get the hell out of my office. The longer you're here the more I feel like my eyes are going to burn out." Sasuke got of his seat and headed towards the door, his steps retaining a calm confidant stride. Naruto followed behind like overexcited monkey. Sasuke cocked his head to the side.  
"What. are you doing?" He questioned.  
The cheerful man simply grinned and said  
"Just making sure you reach the elevator." He assured. Sasuke scowled but that only encouraged Naruto to widen his smile.

Soon they reached the elevator entrance.

"Oh yes, before I forget."  
Sasuke said as he took out the brush he had slipped in his pocket moments ago and threw it at Naruto. It bounced from Naruto's firm chest and Naruto fumbled with it before Naruto's hands had a grip on the piece of junk. Funny, this scene was almost nostalgic. Why was it familiar?

Sasuke pressed the grey dull arrow that pointed down with his thumb, when he lifted it off, the button glowed a warm yellow.  
Naruto examined the brush before grinning once again like a fool.  
"Thanks a lot! I was looking for this a hour ago! Thanks for not throwing it away, most people would throw it assay since it's worn out..."  
He explained.

Oh trust him, he was planning to and for some astronomical reason, he chose not to.  
Perhaps he was feeling generously nice.  
Yes, that was it.

It must be.  
The entrance opened with a ding as metal doors slid open.  
Sasuke walked into the mirrored room.  
"I was planning to throw it out..."  
Sasuke stretched his right arm to hit the bottom floor button.  
"...But then I remembered you're the only person I know who would keep that sort of crap with you."  
Naruto jerked his head to Sasuke's direction; He was angered. Sasuke felt a shot of pride in him.

"Don't you dare say that! The brush is important to me! It was the first time I had been given something! I've kept it in good shape!" Naruto spat.

"No wonder no one likes being around a asshole like you...The real world doesn't revolve around you, you know that right?" he added.

Sasuke sneered  
"Hn. Then why is the logo on the back faded?"  
Naruto glared at Sasuke's smug demeanour.  
"That's because..." He started slowly.  
"The paint faded and chipped over time...I wrote pokeball because the logo reminded me of one." He explained quietly.

"The person who gave it to me always had the logo with him, in some form..." he added.

There was silence between them as the elevator began to lower, with the exception of the faint music in the background. The sound of violin's began to grow in pitch and volume

Sasuke cleared his voice.  
"Then what was the logo?" He asked, wondering why he was still asking.  
Naruto took a step back and gave a disgusted noise  
"Why would I tell you?" he maliciously he snapped.

"Just checking if you can even remember with that dim brain of yours." Sasuke mocked.

Naruto's eyes closed in slits and his eyebrows scrunched in anger.

"Yeah well bastards like you should fuck off. People like you\ are alone and bitter in then end."

Silence returned.

They had six more floors to pass by until they could separate. Amazingly, there were no interruptions as the elevator continued to descend smoothly and slowly past each floor.

The music playing eventually faded and ended. The next song that began to play was _Ain't it Fun_ By Paramore.

The steady beat of a drum began, before the voice began to sing.

_I don't mind letting you down easy  
But just give it time  
If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while_

You're not the big fish in the pond no more  
You are what they're feeding on

Naruto eventually began to hum gently, which grew louder second by second. Sasuke turned to Naruto.

_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
Ain't it good being all alone

"Would you shut up?" He asked politely but Naruto feigned fake innocence, was he trying to piss Sasuke off purposely? Sasuke thought about kicking Naruto for him to shut up and to keel over but he knew better.

_Where you're from  
You might be the one who's running things  
Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want  
_

The elevator dinged for they reached the last floor. The metal door slid open. Naruto was the first to walk ahead, his back facing Sasuke.

After five or six steps, he stopped and turned his head to the side for a moment. The light that shined past his blond hair and tanned skin defined how tall and broad his shoulders were actually and that he was obviously not weak.

_You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble  
When you're living in a bubble _

The sunlight glowed Naruto's eyes a passionate fire blue, yet as passionate as the shade was, the eyes spoke of a sad memory.  
He looked at Sasuke for a moment before looking away.  
"...It was a fan..." He said in a low tone, his voice cracking.

_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you? _

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted tightly at the center of his temple. His eyes widening.  
"A what?" He asked once more.

_Ain't it fun living in the real world _

_Ain't it good being all alone  
_

Naruto turns his head forward.  
"A a white and red fan." He repeated before walking forward to the exit of the building and out of sight.

_Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun you can't count on no one  
Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun you can't count on no one _

Sasuke simply stood there at that moment. Questions and confusion invading his mind.  
A fan? That could not be, it was Sasuke's family symbol.

Who are you Naruto Uzumaki?

_**Ain't it fun living in the real world?**_


End file.
